Familiar of Zero Fanfic ideas
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Hello and welcome this is where I will post my FoZ ideas and concepts that might not make it to paper. If any of you are interested in taking them or wish to see me write them then please leave a review. I will also post challenges here involving FoZ so look out for those. The current concept: Castlevania classic verse
1. Chapter 1 voids Key

Familiar of Zero Xover Ideas

ESKK: Yeah since people were doing fanfic pitches for this I figured I might as well do one also because well let's face it I have a lot of ideas that I never get onto paper. Now then let's begin shall we since this idea is one of the top possible ideas I had.

Idea 1: The Voids Key

(Start Lanes in Between)

The Lanes of Between a place that was similar to a Void but acts as rift between Worlds. This Rift only few beings can travel through them and survive in them. Among them were creatures of darkness who are able to survive is such a place with ease, others wear special armor and travel on gliders, while some build vessels capable of traversing between these worlds. Stars and rainbows passed by the visor of a dark being who wears a black and red organic suit with a cloth on a belt at his waist and a dome like helmet upon his head.

Right now this being was on his way to one world in particular to meet his other half to begin the final battle and the old coot's plans. Personally this being he thought that the weapon that his master desired was too good of a thing to just hand it over. If he could maneuver right he can have the X-Blade all to himself once he does the full merge between him and his other. Of course he Vanitas wasn't one to share and even he knew that there will be events he can't account for. But he never had the chance to explore alternatives since the master had him go from world to world releasing Unversed to not only make himself stronger but also make Terra, Aqua, and Ventus stronger.

Of course he didn't let it bother him one bit. In fact he, Vanitas had free time to kill but knew it wasn't much and much of his Unversed Spawns have been destroyed already. It was too bad since they would make perfect scouts to find any possible fall back plan to an X-Blade. As Vanitas sailed through the Lanes in Between he soon saw something in the distance as it shined brightly but was also carrying a deep void within.

"What?" He asked as that light it could be a possible rival to Ventus' maybe even a princess of light or worse a Guardian of Light. But that void it also reminded him of himself but it was devoid of anything just an abyss. "I have time to kill better check it out." Vanitas said before flying torts the light to see what created it.

(Later Vanitas)

Vanitas appeared from a Corridor as he walked out and looked around expecting to find what had created that light. Instead he found a lake, and a castle as he looked around as by the looks of it this was an estate. "Man someone is over compensating." Vanitas said as he looked around. If he had to guess these people were like a lot of the worlds he had visited, monarchy, hidden corruption, and eventually rebellions. "Now to find that light." Vanitas said as he looked around trying to find the source of that hidden light.

Vanitas looked around as he soon heard crying as he looked to a boat and saw a tarp was over it with a small lump in it, quiet possibly a child. "Great a snot nosed brat." Vanitas said as he looked closely and saw this girl she had that Void within her. "Better be worth it or I'm going to be pissed off." Vanitas said as he looked and soon felt someone approach him from behind.

"Pardon me sir but who are," A young man asked with caution but didn't get a chance to finish as soon Vanitas summoned his Keyblade and tapped the young man.

"Sleep." Vanitas said before the young man fell down limp asleep. "That should give me plenty of time to talk to the brat." Vanitas said as he walked over to the lump.

(With the lump)

Louise a young noble girl with pink hair, pink eyes, and was of the tender age of 6 was hiding in the boat. It has been sometime since she received her wand only to discover her magic resulted in nothing but explosions. She remembered the disappointed look her family gave her as she laid there. Recently she had found out she was engaged and her fiancé had arrived today. Of course Louise's first instinct was to run because she saw the young man was almost 10 years her senior which made Louise think of all those tales of the third child of nobles being married off as political pawns.

Louise didn't want that as she wanted freedom… she wanted to escape her chains and be like her mother to explore the world and make a name for herself. As Louise debated if she should push the boat to the water she soon heard a new voice that unnerved her. "Hey brat come out here." Came a rude voice as that confused Louise but made her angry since she assumed she was dealing with either her fiancé or a rude servant. When Louise looked up to peak she was wide eyed as she saw a Dark Knight there.

Louise quickly hid hoping he didn't see her as she heard the tales of Dark Knights. Practitioners of dark magic, warriors sent out to deal with heretics the church could not battle alone. These men were known to be ruthless and the type that never fail at their missions or fail to kill a heretic. Louise was worried was she a heretic, did she do something that people would send this monster to her. Maybe if she stayed quiet and wait till he wasn't looking she could escape.

"I won't tell you again you snot nosed brat come out or I'm coming for you." The young man said as Louise knew she was trapped. Maybe if she can get out she can scream and call for help hopefully she can get someone to help. Louise hesitantly left the boat as the Dark Knight looked at her.

Vanitas looked at the child as his visor reflected her face as he saw it clearly. This girl she has a lot of Void and Light within her, if he played his cards right he can get the X-Blade and not have to merge with Vanitas at all. If this became a wise investment Vanitas himself would basically have a secret apprentice but right now he should see what she can handle make her squirm a bit.

"Alright what's got you all down in the dumps here you brat." Vanitas said being rude while at the same time trying to sound like a tough yet concerned older brother. By the looks of Louise's face it worked for a bit before the girl looked at him.

"Umm who are you sir Dark Knight?" Louise asked as she looked to Vanitas.

"Vanitas, just Vanitas and you are?" Vanitas asked as he knew the girl would be suspicious of him in some way.

"Louise…" Louise introduced as Vanitas nodded.

"Alright then my time is limited so tell me what's wrong." Vanitas said as Louise looked down in shame.

"You'll just call me a failure." Louise said as Vanitas sighed.

"How can you know if you haven't told me yet?" Vanitas said as this girl clearly had powerful magic that he can tell much like Aqua. With time and training the Keyblade she could spawn would possibly make her a Magic caster type much like Aqua.

"It's… my magic." Louise began as Vanitas looked.

'So she's already started learning magic though not our style it's a start.' Vanitas thought as this could make his plan of a secret apprentice easier to enact. "Ok go on." Vanitas said as he looked to Louise.

"On my birthday I received my wand and had begun performing magic, but my magic all it results in are explosions. No matter what spell I try to do from the advance ones to the basic of basic they all end up with explosions." Louise said as Vanitas saw this and chuckled to himself.

'It's not that you fail at magic you just don't have the proper foci which means this world still uses the magic wands much like those in Wizarding Britain when I had visited that world one time.' Vanitas thought as he remembered his trip to that world long story short he didn't need to put any Unversed there. "I get the feeling there's more to it than just failing magic." Vanitas said as Louise nodded and looked to Vanitas.

"Yeah there is… my father had engaged me since I am apparently a failure at magic and the only one in my family who still believes in me is my elder Sister Cattleya but she's sick and no one takes her into consideration, I feel that the whole world is crashing down around me and I'm afraid that my future is just to be used as a trophy wife who's only purpose is to please a man and mother heirs for him." Louise said as Vanitas looked at her before chuckling. Vanitas then ended up outright laughing as if what Louise is telling him was just a joke. "What's so funny?!" She demanded to the man she thought was a Dark Knight.

"Nothing much little Louise just that you look ready to give up without trying first." Vanitas aid as Louise looked. "Clearly you have magic is those explosions are anything to go by, maybe you need a more powerful foci then what this world currently offers something surpassing the wands and staffs you all wield." Vanitas said as Louise looked. "Something like this." Vanitas said before summoning Void Gear as it appeared in his hand.

Louise was amazed that Vanitas with his magic summoned a weapon out of nowhere as the keyblade had a gear like design to her. "This is a Keyblade the most powerful weapon in the Worlds but the trick is that the Keyblade chooses its master but if it chooses you it grants you great and incredible power while also being a more powerful Foci for Magic spells." Vanitas said as he was selling it as Louise was wide eyed.

"Um how do I get this Keyblade?" Louise asked as Vanitas smirked under his helmet as he saw this. He got her right where he wants her now to seal the deal.

"Well the Keyblade chooses those with strong hearts, strong souls but that alone doesn't always work unless you know someone who would possibly wield a Keyblade after a ceremony was done and the person proves unworthy for it." Vanitas said as Louise looked to him.

"What is this Ceremony?" Louise asked as Vanitas smirked.

"This ceremony is quiet small but it's like a spell where a Keyblade wielder would pass down his Keyblade to a worthy successor." Vanitas said as he looked to Louise.

"Is there someone you know who is retiring?" Louise asked not wanting to take this noble and funny knights weapon from him.

"Nah but I am looking for a possible apprentice, and I think I might have just found her." Vanitas said as he looked to Louise who was shocked. "Now let's start that ceremony." Vanitas said as Louise quickly prepared. "In this hand you hold this key, so long as you have the making then through this simple act of taking its wielder you shall one day be. Then you will find me, rival." Vanitas aid as he held his key and kneeled before Louise. "No oceans will contain you, no more boundaries above, below, or around so long as you champion your desires and ambitions." Vanitas said as he held his keyblade so the handle was pointing to Louise.

Louise hesitantly reached for the Keyblade's handle before grabbing it as Vanitas saw the weapon glow ever so slightly as he saw the Keyblade accepted her. Once Louise released it Vanitas stood up and looked to Louise. "Now don't tell anyone because not only will the magic wear off but I will be forced to come end you. We clear?" Vanitas said as Louise nodded.

"Crystal clear." Louise said as Vanitas walked away before opening a Corridor of Darkness.

"Then see ya." Vanitas said before leaving. 'If all goes right with this investment and I survive what's to come without the X-Blade then I will have the X-Blade and the old coot will get nothing.' Vanitas thought as his plans were that of betrayal and treason against his master for his own gains.

(End Prologue)

ESKK: Well as you can see this is a fanfic where Vanitas prior to the final battle in the Keyblade Grave Yard in Birth by Sleep passes down his Keyblade to Louise. Yeah if I do this fic Louise will be getting her own Keyblade and a master to teach her how it works. Now then you are free to take this idea if you want as long as it remains Louise X Saito. Anyway see you all soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Luis Zero

Familiar of Zero Xover ideas

ESKK: Hey it's me with another idea. Now then this idea has been on my head for a while now since I thought it could work seeing as Louise when the anime started doesn't have much control of her Void Magic. Plus since Magic is drawn out through will, emotions, and stress I think it can work. Anyway let's begin shall we now then I won't tell you what it is but I will say it involves and series I used to watch on Disney XD. Now then LET'S GO VOID/TURBO!

Idea 2: Louise Zero

(Start Deep Vacuums of space Dradoan Star System 500 parsecs outside the Andromeda Galaxy)

A metal ball was flying through space as it flew past starts. This small metal ball was alien in origin as it flew around scanning planets it had passed as the being housed in it was trying to find a planet that its masters can absorbed but so far nothing. Since they absorbed the Dradoan Race things have been boring for this being as it was currently on a scouting mission for any runaways, scavengers, left overs, or stragglers. This being was bored out of its mind as it just flew on another pointless post devour mission as he sighed in annoyance.

"Maybe Steel had the right idea going rogue I mean this is boring! How can they expect me to just fly around space only to find NOTHING?!" It roared as currently Earth was out of their reach do to N-Techs planetary defense grid. If this being was anything it was annoyed and bored that its fellows decided to dump a scouting mission on it like some common variety scout or a mass production model drone. How did it come to this where its life had become so boring with the fact it can't contact the others because of some space storm it was in. Oh that's right because he drew the short end of the straw.

Oh well might as well do is data log for now so that way once he gets out of this storm he can contact his fellows and give them a piece of his mind for leaving him to this drone mission. "This is V-Zoros AtkZero X0001 current log space calendar… whatever, currently in a space storm and the planets I have currently passed by no sentient life and very few with plant life, set their coordinate on my map as well as their gravitational path and all I have to say is… another boring missions that I have to do for the Ultra Links, glory to the Ultra Links." The being said as it flew through space and ended the log as he growled. "Well might as well take a power nap, going into short stasis until I leave the Storm." The being said before falling asleep as his eye had Z's on it accompanied by sheep jumping a fence.

If this being had opted to stay awake it would have seen a portal appearing before it with chanting being heard just as it fell asleep.

(Meanwhile on another planet in another system pass known Space in Uncharted reaches)

"Alright has everyone summoned their familiar?" A bald man in robes, glasses, and wielding a staff asked as he looked to the people dressed in school uniforms.

All the students were accompanied from an assortment of creatures such as an oversized mole, a large Charmander cousin which is called a Salamander, a creature with and eye and tentacles called a bugbear, and even a dragon of all things. As the students each had summoned their familiar's one girl in particular has yet to summon her own Familiar as she tried to hide in the crowed so she may avoid this. But that was when a busty red head tan skinned girl spoke up as she saw the pink haired and pink eyed girl hiding.

"Actually professor, Louise Valliere has yet to summon her familiar." The red head girl said as Louise was wide eyed.

"Well Louise can you summon your familiar please." Colbert said as Louise was surprised and sighed in defeat.

"Ok." Louise said as she walked over to the familiar summoning circle. 'Damn you Zerbst.' Louise thought as she knew she had to get through this ritual less she end up expelled. She prayed to Brimir that she is able to summon something but with her track record of successful spells Louise wasn't liking her odds. Louise stepped to the summoning circle before she took out her want to prepare to summon her Familiar.

Louise took a deep breath before blowing it as she said in her head, 'Ok, It time to make something of myself, and not a zero.' Lifting up her wand and pointed up in the air as she took a breath before saying, "I beg of you."

As soon as Louise started to chant everyone took a step back as she went on saying, "My servant that exists in the vast Universe… Heed my call."

With every word Louise said, making sure that each word was right as she went on, "As I wish from the bottom of my heart."

Mr. Colbert watch carefully as he soon sense a strong magical build up, knowing full well of Ms. Valliere Mishaps with her magic as she is the big talk amount teachers and students given her the nickname of Zero of talent, skill, and other things he did not wish to say.

As the story goes that Ms. Valliere keep blasting the room, as teachers kept redo the room and reinforce the desk and tables of those were destroy time and time again, as Mr. Colbert hoped that Ms. Valliere would do well in her summoning of her familiar.

"Answer my Guidance…" Louise said as she was coming to the end of her chant as she said, "And make appear before thee!"

When she finish the spell chant, a light at the end of her wand appeared, as it shine brightly, everyone cover their eyes as someone said loudly, "She gonna blow!" Everyone seem to duck as Colbert try to see what is happening but all he saw was Valliere was engulf in the light as the power of the spell was coming at its peak.

 **"BOOM!"**

The whole area blown, as it went up in smoke and dust, a powerful force blow everyone down, even Mr. Colbert thrown back as he was standing very closely to it the blast.

After a moment when the back feed of the magic that was cast out by Louise calmed down, everyone soon gotten back up as the red headed girl started to say, "By the Founder, Louise. Do you have a sense of zero control?"

Louise was coughing up the smoke that got into her mouth as she looked. "I'm just having an off day." Louise said coughing up the smoke. "But where's my familiar." Louise asked as she looked around only to look down to see to her shock an odd ball of what she assumed was scrap metal. "W-what?" Louise asked shocked to see this.

"Hah as expected the Zero summons a useless piece of metal." A Student called as Louise was shocked at this.

"No…" Louise said as she was shocked to see this. "Please professor let me attempt the summoning again." Louise said as no one noticed the metal ball glowing ever so slightly.

(Inside the ball)

"What did I land on a planet or something?" The being inside asked as it looked around through his tiny vessels eyes as he saw he was in a court yard of sorts and judging by the energy in the area he saw that an explosion had happened here. As he looked around he did a scan of these Terrain like beings and to his shock he saw that each of these humans had an sort of energy within each of them as he saw they could pass as human Elementors if they wanted to… wow such a thought made him worry a bit since the Elementors are rumored to have the ability to combine.

As he looked around he saw the pink haired girl and saw she had an energy completely different from the others as he swore it was similar to Turbo Energy that he had seen in historical data. As he looked he swore that this girl might be a descendant or maybe a new species all together. "Weapon and destructive capabilities… infinite." He said but first he needed to find out where he was as he was shocked to find out he was completely out of his course deep in uncharted space… "Of scrap." He cursed as he was basically stranded here unless he can contact is allies for a pickup with the promise of a new world to absorb. "Ok let's wait this out see what happens." The being said as it watched the events transpire in front of him.

(Back to Louise)

"I'm sorry Ms. Vallier but the familiar summoning ritual is a sacred rite I'm sorry but as of this moment this artifact is your familiar." Colbert said as Louise was going to try and argue again but chose not to, knowing that it would be pointless because if she tried she would be expelled brining shame onto her family.

"Alright Professor." Louise said as she had tears in her eyes. She had failed… in her mind she had failed and the minute she marked this thing as her familiar her failure would be complete. As Louise walked over to the artifact she looked at it before drawing her wand and beginning the chant. "In the name of the Holy Brimir, bless this artifact and make it my familiar." Louise said as her tears began to come out and choke her words a bit. When Louise kissed the artifact it began to glow as the being inside responded.

(Inside)

"What the she makes it look like GAUH!?" The creature called as it clutched its hand in pain as the hand was more point like as well as grab its head feeling new data being downloaded by force. "What the Masters: The Ultra-err Louise De La Valliere, New weapon program Gandalfr, directive serve and protect Louise Valliere!? What in the name of all the Ultra Links is going on with me…. Must serve Louise?!" He called as this programing was doing its work on him.

(Outside)

Louise saw the inside of the artifact flow as no doubt the familiar mark was appearing as Louise fell to her knees in despair as she dropped her wand. It was over, her life was over she would probably be married off to whatever suiter her father can find and be nothing more than a trophy wife used to sedate lust and spawn children. She was a failure to her mother, her family name, and her rank as a noble as to her the world was ending. Louise got on her hand as the tears fell to the ground as she knew she had failed as a noble, I mean who ever heard of an unknown item being her familiar. Though what Louise failed to realize was that her emotions and her wanting to die mixing together was causing her magic to respond as soon the wind began to pick up. It soon got to the point that energy was forming around Louise as her very being was turning into energy of a violet color as Louise saw this.

"W-what's going on?!" Louise asked as she saw it was her magic and by the looks of it not only was it powerful but it was large.

"Ms. Valliere!" Colbert called as he was wide eyed as he saw Louise' magic was getting out of control. "Ms. Valliere calm down your magic is getting out of control!" He called hoping to calm things down.

"I-I can't!" Louise called as she could no longer reign in on her magic not like she could anyway.

When the students and familiars heard this they quickly ran to get cover feeling that this might be Louise' biggest explosion yet as they ducked and cover. The metal artifact though saw this and began to glow and float before entering the dome of energy that had formed around Louise as it looked at her. "Human you are about to overload!" A voice from the artifact said as Louise was confused.

"What, Overload?" Louise asked as she looked to the being.

"If we do not act soon your bodies unidentified energies will build to critical levels and quite possibly destroy everything within a 700 mile radius, basically you are causing the biggest explosion of all with you your very life as the means to cause it!" The voice called out as Louise was wide eyed. Louise was about to level the entire kingdom and maybe some of the surrounding land and when she does she will die taking millions of lives with her.

"How do we stop this?!" Louise called as the being looked.

"I know of a way but you have to trust me!" The being said as Louise looked.

Louise knew she had no other options and if this thing truly was her familiar it would possibly about to save millions. "Alright do what you need to do." Louise said before the egg like sphere shattered as it surrounded Louise in small hexagons as Louise felt that her body was being covered in a new material as her clothing itself was being replaced.

Soon the Magic energy began to die down before it was completely absorbed into the suit as Louise's wardrobe had changed completely. Louise looked at herself and saw she was now wearing a white and violet form fitting suit as she was shocked at this. Louise saw an M like symbol on her chest as soon something popped out of it as Louise swore she was looking at a new type of Bug Bear. "Alright human crisis averted now for introductions, my cereal number is V-Zoros AtkZero X0001 but you can just call me Zero." Zero said as he looked at Louise with his single eye.

"Did… I just summon a bug bear?" Louise asked as she saw the familiar marks on its arm like appendage.

"I beg your pardon I am in no way a Bug or a bear seriously how does that make any sense?!" Zero demanded as he then looked to Louise. "Well then the energy you are capable of producing shouldn't be a problem as long as I am nearby and I have to say the magic you can produce very yummy." Zero said as Louise was shocked.

"Wait your eating my magic?!" Louise called out shocked as Zero waved her off.

"Don't worry I'm just eating enough to help keep the stuff under control besides you should be grateful I single handedly saved your life and everyone on this rock within a 700 mile radius." Zero said as he looked around and saw the Students looking at Louise weirdly. "Anyway we should get out of here I don't trust how these humans are looking at you." Zero said before Louise felt her body moving on its own before the creature began making her run.

"Hey knock that off!" Louise called out as she ran with Zero floating right next to her.

"Ms. Valliere!" Colbert called as the creature controlled Louise' body.

(Later in a clearing)

"Ok I think we lost them." Zero said as Louise glared at her familiar.

"How dare you do that you just made me run away from a school!" Louise yelled as Zero shrugged her off.

"Now then let's check to see if all the systems are working." Zero said as he pulled up a screen and was looking over Louise' physical data. "Man you are screwed up physically I mean you look like you haven't worked a day in your life, man I thought you would have some physical strength." Zero said as he looked at it. "And other then that energy within your body and my new programing and loss of certain memories everything should be in working order. Now then let's put you through a little of Zero's awesome training." Zero said before he began to move his arms causing Louise's body to start moving as he made her do certain dance moves like chachacha, a ballerina pose, and even Elvis finger thing. "Ok so the systems are working now to figure out which star system I'm closest to and get back to civilized space." Zero said as Louise was pissed off to which she grabbed Zero.

"Stop using me as your doll!" Louise roared as her magic started to build up again as it entered Zero.

"Oh Scrap Louise throw me in 3…" Zero called as Louise was shocked.

"Wait throw you?" Louise asked as Zero's screen had a three on it.

"Hurry! 2…!" He called as Louise was panicking.

"Throw you at what?!" Louise asked as Zero looked.

"Anything! 1 THROW ME NOW!" He called as Louise threw him causing Zero to spin around and once he hit a large tree the tree was blown to splinters as Louise saw her explosive power was better under control.

"Wow." Louise said as she looked at the suit she was wearing. "So how do I get this off?" Louise as she tried to find a button or a gap to remove the suit.

"Yeah… funny story about that uh that suit is stuck on you." Zero said as Louise gave her familiar a blank look. It was the look that showed chaos was soon to follow as that blank look was like a bomb where you can literally hear the ticking of the timer.

"…WHAT?!" Louise yelled as the bomb went off as Zero quickly tried to defuse the situation.

"Let me explain that suit is what allows us to stay together as not only does it keep your self-sustaining energy at bay but also it allows me to control it as needed that's why it is on 24/7 it's the only thing with me nearby that keeps the power in check." Zero explained as Louise was shock.

"How long before the power gets under control?" Louise asked as Zero looked.

"I'm not sure but it will take a long time." Zero said as the Ultra Link looked to his new partner.

"Well can we head back to the academy my classmates are probably worried about me." Louise requested as Zero nodded.

"Alright you got it Louise." Zero said as they two began heading back with Louise walking and Zero floating.

"So if you are not a bugbear what are you?" Louise asked as Zero smirked.

"I'm an Ultra Link I came from beyond the stars." Zero said as Louise looked to her familiar.

(Familiar Exhibition)

Fouquet and her Golem were attempting to steal something from the vault as Mages were unable to stop this Triangle Class Mage. As Fouquet laughed a new voice was soon heard as that surprised many. "GO VOID!" Louise's voice called out as from a flash of violet light a masked warrior appeared as she slashed off Fouquet Golems arm with her sword glowing violet.

"Nice job partner!" The Sword called out before Zero spoke from the chest.

"Yeah let's keep the helmet on better protection." Zero said as Fouquet glared.

"How dare you!" She called as Louise smirked behind her helmet.

"That's not the only trick I have up my sleeve!" Louise called before sheathing her sword. "GO VOID EARTH STRENGTH!" She called out before she was surrounded in a violet sphere of violet energy before she reappeared as a large being with large muscles that wasn't as big as the Golem but could give the Hulk a run for its money.

"Get her!" Fouquet called out before charging with her repaired Golem but Louise caught the Golems fists with her own as she smirked at it.

"Is that the best you got?" Louise asked before with her superior strength lifted Fouquet's Golem over her head and knocked it down. "GO VOID WIND FLIGHT!" Louise called out as Zero appeared on her chest to change form as soon the towering mass of muscle was gone and replacing it was a being with wings which then released a thrust that allowed Louise to fly before she grabbed Fouquet and flying her upward separating her from her Golem causing it the crumble. "Now then do I have to drop you or are you going to give up?" Louise asked as she looked at Fouquet.

The thief looked down and was wide eyed at how high they were plus if this warrior mage was to disarm her then she would fall to her death. Fouquet quickly grabbed onto Louise in fear as she was an Earth Mage after all. "Please don't drop me I surrender!" Fouquet called as Louise nodded and flew down before letting Fouquet go and taking her wand.

Nobles and commoners all approached their masked savior as they wondered where she had come from. "Who are you brave and dashing soldier?" Kirche asked as she swore she was in love considering she didn't get a good look at the suit before.

"Louise/Zero." The two said one after the other as they thought they were the same person.

"Very well Louise Zero I am grateful for your assistance in defeating Fouquet if there is any reward you wish or any assistance you require please let me know." Henrietta said as Louise nodded.

Louise Zero then activated her thrusters and flew off as they made it look like they were flying away to fight any other injustice or evils in the world.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeap I went and did it and if any of you find interest in this please let me know in the reviews. Anyway Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3 Lady of Shadows

Familiar of Zero Xover Ideas

ESKK: Hey new idea and this time this idea will include one that many have been wondering about for some time. Ok so we don't see many reverse summon stories and this is one I had on my head for a while now since it takes into consideration if Louise was summoned to a world similar to her own but vastly different like if it involves a certain Dragon Prince of Darkness. Which story this is well you will have to see it for yourself.

Story Idea 3: Louise, Draculia the Dragoness, Lady of Shadows, and Halkegnia's first Princess of Darkness

(Start prologue Louise (?) POV)

Where do I begin my story… maybe I can begin where I had attempted to summon my familiar and failed, or maybe I can begin where I met two people who had become the closest friends I ever had and the man who I fell deeply in love with only to step aside when he chose my friend. Maybe I can begin when my friend was killed and me and the man we both loved journeyed across the land to try and bring her back.

Perhaps I can begin where I and this dear friend battled each of the Lords of Shadows except for one. Or maybe I can begin where I and this dear friend defeated Satan and I had learned the horrible truth of my world. Perhaps I can begin when my friend returned from defeated the Forgotten One and took its powers and gave me both his blood and some of the Forgotten Ones power and both of us began a reign of terror against his God and my Brimir. Or I can begin where it had ended for us the day I was forced to leave the man I loved to his destiny because those of my old world wished for me to return.

Gabriel and Trevor both told me I didn't need to continue, Gabriel told me I didn't have to continue down this path with him anymore. But I wanted to, I loved him so much and all I wanted was his happiness. Perhaps that was why I accepted the blood, maybe I wanted to be his voice of reason, his conations, and his humanity but this world was cruel and unforgiving betraying both of us time and time again. Maybe that was why I became so feared by the people, I was a champion of the Brotherhood as much as Gabriel was and like him I fell, fell into darkness.

What was my purpose in life, Gabriel is off to fulfil his destiny while I keep his dark forces in check but without the castle and both of us together they eventually left seeing no more reason to attack the children of God. With that I simply went to a crypt I had made as a sort of vacation spot for myself and just laid there waiting for the lack of blood to either turn me rabid or simply put me into a deep sleep until blood was given to me once more.

I was a Void Mage in my world yet no one knew even me, then I gained Chaos Magic as well as Light and Shadow Magic, but once Trevor… no Alucard came to me he gave me the Combat Cross he used to fight us alongside Simon. But as his father Gabriel… no Dracul entered his sleep with the sword stabbed into him, Alucard told me if things had turned out different if Gabriel and her had never fell to darkness but Marie had still died he would have been glad to have call me mother and if she had lived he would have proudly called me his aunt. When he said that I shed tears because after so long I was loved once more but these tears were also bitter, if I had known Trevor had existed I would have stopped that quest before it began and Trevor would have been raised by his father who would have loved him and me who would have loved and raised him as if he were my own.

But fate is cruel and now as I laid in my crypt I felt magic that I have not felt the touch of in so long. It was the magic derived from will power, the magic of my world. I knew time moved differently between these world that much I knew but I couldn't return I knew what the Mask of God showed me that day, it showed my homeland and the surrounding lands and the truth that laid hidden that nobles right to rule was not divine it never was to begin with. All man were equal in death and if God is sending me back then I am sure if my welcome party attacks me or shows me distrust in any way I will do what the man I loved would do I would raise that demon castle I had seen in my world and from its throne I will show these peons that no matter what they were all equal in death.

Maybe in another life Gabriel could have chosen me over Marie, we could have raised a family together and in the history books of the brotherhood the Belmont Vallier name would have been the mightiest and most illustrious of all clans in Romania. Now it's time for Halkegnia to learn that the Louise they once known had died a long time ago, in her place is the Dragoness Draculia the Lady of Shadows and soon the Princess of Darkness.

(Start Story)

Colbert was shocked to see this as he, the old Professor Osmand and a few others had attempted to summon back Louise from whatever place she had sent herself to. But instead they find a coffin with chains on it as written on it in neat calligraphy was the words Draculia. Colbert checked the magic marker and saw this was in fact Louise or maybe more accurately was it was her tomb. The Coffin was made of wood and metal as the metal seemed to have the design of dragons on it but very evil looking dragons. Surrounding the coffin was a stone holder with the chains as it appears that whatever Louise was doing either no one wanted her rest disturbed or she had done something so horrible so cruel that the people only called her Draculia and feared her to the point that they went through many hurdles to make sure she would never come back and make her nothing more than a distant memory.

"How terrible." Osmand said as they had attempted for an entire week to bring back the missing Vallier Daughter but instead they had only brought back her tomb. It was fates cruel hands at work as Colbert felt that if he had worked faster, if he had figured out the method to return her she might still be alive. "I shall send a message to her family they already know she is missing but now hopefully they can give her a proper burial." Osmand said as Colbert nodded as he failed one of his students that much was certain.

(Scene Break 3 days later)

Karin, Eleonore, Cattleya, and the silent Henrietta looked at the tomb that belonged to the youngest of them as Karin was shocked beyond all reason. She was looking at her daughter's grave and by the looks of it she might have become some sort of monster that people feared if they had chained her coffin and surrounded it in stone. "Louise…" Karin said as Eleonore was shocked.

The two daughters heard what had happened but they needed to see it for themselves and Karin obliged them if only for them to say their last goodbyes. Eleonore fell to her knees and began wailing in anguish as she felt she failed her baby sister. "Louise… please… wake up come back Brimir dammit!" Eleonore said as Cattleya held her sister close knowing Eleonore was in depression.

Karen walked over to the casket as she put her hand on it as it felt cold, no this wasn't a natural cold it was an unnatural cold. Like something evil and dark wasn't dead in there but in fact sealed in there and by the looks of it of the beings own accord. Karin drew her wand as Eleonore and Cattleya saw this as Karin put a finger to her lips to shush them as by the looks of her face something evil in her opinion was here.

The crypt seemed to sense it as the name Draculia glowed before a spike came out stabbing Karin's hand causing her to gasp in pain as she held her now bloody hand as the spike took the blood into the tomb. Soon Draculia was being filled with blood as each letter began to turn blood red as they were filled with blood.

"Eleonore get back! I believe we have just awoken something of pure evil." Karin called as the chains began to move and become undone as the stone also moved releasing its clamp on the tombs edges.

"Louise?" Henrietta asked as she was shocked to see what was happening. Soon the lid opened as it released its air tight seal as a blue fog came out of the tomb as the lid moved to the side. Karin was shaking as she looked to her Manticore and saw it too was shaking in fear. Whatever they had just brought here wasn't Louise anymore and by the looks of it, she was angered.

Soon a hand came to the side as it was deathly pale as on its fingers were black claws as it was in a gauntlet of sorts and from it a being in dark blue almost violet coat came out as she had long pink hair with her skin deathly pale and her eyes a very dark pink almost red. But as she stood she looked around almost inspecting where she was and smirked a bit as she looked down with her hair covering her eyes. (Think Joachim Armster from Castlevania Lament of Innocents for Louise's clothing but with gauntlets and the dark cross.)

This being looked like Louise but had clearly aged a few years as she smirked and Karin saw it, there were fangs in her mouth. Karin knew her daughter had become a Vampire an abomination on this world and by the way she dresses she fears that it would have probably been better to have left her in that crypt. At least that way Karin wouldn't have to face a being who literally radiated power. "Louise…" Henrietta said but Karin stopped her.

"Stay back your highness this is no longer my daughter, this monster is a Vampire and it won't hesitated to drain you dry of your blood and magic if you let your guard down." Karin yelled as she held her wand at the ready.

"Do you honestly believe that little stick is going to do any harm to me?" the Vampire Louise asked as she glared at her mother almost testing her.

"Louise I have no choice but to end you, whatever Vampire had forced this upon you I must free you from this curse and send you to the founder's loving embrace. I'm sorry my daughter but I cannot allow you to roam this world and be the abomination you are now." Karin said as Louise glared at Karin as Louise took something from her poach. To Karin's shock it was a beating heart as it clearly wasn't any of theirs to which Louise raised it above her head and tilted her head back before crushing said heart allowing the blood within to enter her mouth and stain around her mouth.

"Well then… mother it seems my purpose here was true." Louise said as Karin felt she might have just doomed Tristiana. "I'm dying for a drop of blood." Louise said as she pulled out her Dark Cross and to Karen's shock released a chain whip to which was aimed at Karin who jumped out of the way and knew they all had to get out of here. Eleonore and Henrietta began guiding the shocked Cattleya away as Henrietta saw her childhood friend had changed drastically to the fact she would literally drain blood in front of them and attack her mother.

Karin was running to the outside but leading Louise through a menagerie of halls to keep them busy till the important members of their group escaped. Karin sent wind spells at Louise as Karin knew that Vampires burned in day light. But unless they were very high class such as Dark Lords then the best the sunlight would do would weaken them.

Karen avoided what looked like a dagger made of blood as Karin had to keep her daughter at bay. Karin soon turned the corner and saw her daughters and the princess had made it outside to which Karin soon followed. Once Karin was outside Louise stopped at the edge of the darkness as Karin sighed in relief. "Do you honestly think I'm afraid of a little sun light?" Louise asked as she raised her hands a bit and entered the light as Karin was shocked to see this. Her daughter wasn't a common variety Vampire she was quiet possibly a Dark Lord.

Louise then smirked before raising her hands and to everyone's shock clouds began to move in and block out the sun as Karin knew that there was no such spell like that in existence. "Now… 'Mother,' let's see if your rule of Steel can match against the Lady of Shadows." Louise said as she then whipped at Karin who was caught off guard as the front of her dress was torn as well as part of it as Eleonore, Cattleya, and Henrietta were shocked.

"Louise stop this!" Eleonore called as Henrietta was shocked.

"Why are you doing this?!" Henrietta called as Louise looked at her with a sad glare.

"To prove a point." Louise said as she walked passed the trio paying them no mind as she then used her combat cross and whipped Karin again causing more gashes and tears in her skin and clothing respectively as Karin sent her wind spell at Louise. But all it did was blow her hair and coat causing them to flutter as Louise smirked. "Is there a draft here are you trying to make me catch a cold?" Louise asked in a taunting way as Karin kept flinging more of her spells at Louise hoping to hold her off but Louise was far too powerful.

Karin then summoned a sword with what few Earth Spells she knew as Louise scoffed and put her Cross away. Louise then reached out with her right hand and soon a light blue sword formed as it looked to be made of Ice. "Meet my Void Sword Mother created from our world's form of Void Magic and the Void Magic found in the other world." Louise said as Karin was shocked.

'Was Louise a Void Mage?' Karin asked as soon a sword fight began as Karin was quickly being over powered by Louise as it seemed her daughter had plenty of time to practice.

"Come on mother show me why they called you The Heavy Winds." Louise said in a taunting way as Karin tried her best but was being overpowered. It was day time and she saw her daughter's strength was weakened but it seems she had more power than she was releasing which meant she might have went beyond that of a Dark Lord.

Karin soon began flinging much stronger Wind Magic Spells like Air Spear but Louise simply slashed them away and knocked them aside like nothing as Karin was being cornered. Louise then called off her sword and punched her fists downward causing her hands to be aflame but not for long as soon she punched them together and created a blazing axe as she spun it around a bit showing it was light in her fingers. "Meet my Chaos Axe mother maybe its infernal flames will show you my power." Louise said as Karin knew one thing.

'I…can't beat her.'

And with that thought Karin fought her best but in the end lost. Karin's now had a hole in her stomach curtesy of Louise as her clothing was nothing more than bloody rags while Louise herself didn't have a single scratch on her. "That mother is my point, all man are the same in death." Louise said content with leaving her mother for dead.

"L-Louise." Henrietta began as she looked to her old friend with fear etched into her eyes as Cattleya was wide eyed at her younger sister's cruelty and brutality. "How… could you?" Henrietta asked as she stepped back in fear from her former childhood friend.

"Louise that is our mother how can you do this to her!" Eleonore demanded as she had her wand raised. Eleonore had already sent a signal for help but Eleonore knew she alone wasn't a match for this Louise. The best she can try and do is hold her off till the princess and Eleonore escapes.

"Because she was like many who betrayed me. I looked to her hoping for love and acceptance yet instead she pulled that little magic stick on me intent on ending me simply for being this." Louise said as Cattleya saw the pain in Louise's dark pink/blood red eyes as Henrietta saw that whatever her former friend had seen in that world brought her joy for a time before it betrayed her.

"Louise… I don't even know who you are anymore." Henrietta said as Louise chuckled.

"The Louise you all knew died a long time ago, now I am Draculia the Dragoness and soon I will be the Princess of Darkness." Louise no… Draculia said as she was the Dragons Mate at one point, now she will do what he had done in Romania in Halkgenia. This world will learn why they once feared the dark.

(Scene Break Vampire Fortress 30 miles from Romalia)

Draculia now sat on a single throne much like how her beloved did till the second throne was made. On either side of her were candles and large torches as the torches released smoke and burned with unholy blue flames. The people feared her, they knew they were no match for her. The Void Mages of Albion, Galia, and Romalia all united against her and even their combined strength with their familiars were no match for her since her own Void Familiar Gandalfr had not only defended her but serve faithfully.

The Pope and the usurper King were slain by her hands and drained of blood and during the blood draining she took their Void Magic and only left the Elf alive. Of course when she drained Joseph's blood she saw his memories and knew instantly what she needed to do which was put Galia's rightful ruler back on the throne if not for any other reason than to have Galia send forth its hunters. These Hunters have been after her ever since she grinded Tristiana and Albion under her boots leaving only Germania, Romalia, and Galia standing. The other two Kingdoms were now hers to rule over the royal family. They pay her offerings to keep her at bay and, she and her monsters give them protection and stay away from attacking them unless provoked. For Draculia this wasn't enough as the half elf was now another of her servants as young Tiffania was the means to show these pathetic mortals that Brimir was no god nor was a devil they haven't seen either of those like she had. Brimir was nothing more than a man who used his abilities to accomplish great things and used it as an excuse to hide his own elven heritage and mercilessly kill and murder other races like pigs for his own amusement.

Yes Draculia was trying to make them unite but only so she can show them that if they had united before the punishment of their sins would never had appeared. Louise then looked to her side and smiled and saw her own daughter Marie playing with toys Draculia had gotten her as Draculia had learned of her pregnancy after arriving in this world. Marie was her and Dracul's daughter and though Draculia was beginning to fall for Gandalfr Louise was content to see her daughter have a better turnabout then Clara did when she and Gabriel had met her. "If they come they can send armies after armies only someone of the Belmont or something similar stands a chance against me." Draculia said as Maria smiled at her mother seeing how strong she was.

Draculia soon heard someone trying to get through the door again as she smirked to herself. It seems another would be hero or hunter has come once more to challenge her, excellent.

"Now… who's next to die?"

(TBC)

ESKK: Well another idea written down. Anyway the reason I put this here was well if Louise had reverse summoned herself to Romania prior to the events of Castlevania LoZ she Gabriel, and Marie in my opinion would have been great friends and Gabriel and Louise would have been the greatest of allies since Gabriel would be able to put a word in for Louise to be accepted into the Brotherhood regardless of her gender. Now then please leave a review and tell me what you think ok.


	4. Chapter 4 Zero who became the Wolverine

Familiar of Zero Xover Ideas

ESKK: Hey I decided to make an idea thing for a fic I had planned to do but can't get around to starting it as this time they have an X-men and Marvel involved. Now then for all you Marvel and X-men lovers Louise and four others will be among a sort of new "First Class," in Tristiana's own X-men as the X-gene exists here as well and many Mutants had died cause of it due to peoples own ignorance, fear, and prejudice now please enjoy this fanfic will you. Anyway let's begin.

Story Idea: Halgeknia's X-Men

(Start)

Louise was many things in her life, a Zero, a Noble, a Mage, a failure as a mage, and hell even a girl who hasn't hit her growth spurt. But that all failed in comparison to what happened to her on the Spring Time Familiar Summoning festival. She was a lost soul basically as she had ended up summoning herself to this frozen wasteland of snow and trees where she would have frozen to Death if she wasn't picked up by a group of men who took her and brought her back. But that was when the nightmares had started for Louise. They discovered she didn't exist in this world no files, no family, and no past which was no surprised at least for them to take her and put her through tortures experiments.

They claimed she had a gene called the X-Gene and they were trying to draw it out. She thought these were magic rituals at first but she was wrong they were trying to force her to awaken her X-Gene after giving her this serum to better draw it out. They put her through experiment after Experiment test after test that she may have broken mentally and emotionally. Louise was forced through all of this until in the end she felt pain in her hands and feet and from them bone claws popped out to which Louise saw they were weapons and responded by trying to break out.

She only made it half way to the exit until she was hit by these Tranquilizer darts and was stopped by another girl so much like her who had the same claws but hers were metal. Louise was then forced back in and she saw when the claws re-entered her body the exit points healed instantly as these men this "weapon-X," people called it a healing factor and claimed hers was as good as someone called weapon X. Louise then was tied up and taken to this room bare of any clothing besides the latex panties and braw they gave her and in turn they stuffed her into this large cylinder of liquid before they inserted wires and needles into her.

Louise saw the masked girl from before as they gave her this breathing mask of sorts and then started this 'procedure,' on her. It wasn't long till Louise felt the worse pain imaginable as she felt the needles and wires inserting this substance deep into her body as she tried to escape but they numbed her to keep her claws from shooting out once more. Louise wanted the pain to stop she even begged to Brimir and whatever God these people believed in for Death as she at this moment wanted to die. She honestly wanted to die to escape these monsters as soon as the procedure began… it ended. Louise felt the numbness leave her before she got angry… real angry. Louise began to move a little and saw the wires and tubes being removed from her body.

Louise of course once she was free she roared and had her claws shoot out once more seeing they were made of metal as she clawed at these men intent on making them hurt. Louise used her foot claw to kick them in the shin and at time the crotch as she tried to escape. But the mask girl acted once more and restrained Louise and she then whispered into Louise's ear as Louise at the time felt this girls pain was much like her own right now.

"I'm sorry."

When she said that Louise blacked out as it wasn't long until Her Hell became worse but better as well. Louise was forced into these conditioning environment and training rooms as they trained her in every possible skill she would need from infiltration to assassination. They taught her things she really wish she could unlearn like how some men in this world cant date girls like her so if Louise wants to go after those types of sickos she had to be able to seduce them. Louise was now officially ready to call of her engagement to Wardes back in her world if she could ever return but this Hell wasn't all that bad.

Louise met Laura Kinney AKA X23 the two had formed a bit of a close nit friendship even if Laura wouldn't admit it. Louise looked up to Laura and at times relied on her even calling her a sort of elder sister. Laura knew Louise didn't deserve this and tried her best to help ease it for her much like how Dr. Kinney did for her when she could. Louise of course had been called one of two things, Wildcat or X-ZERO the latter of which was because she was a complete unknown to them and no one had the marker of X-ZERO.

It wasn't long until both she and Laura were able to escape together but got separated. Louise had found herself in the wilderness learning how to survive in any way she could and had become more feral then she would like. But she needed to survive and get home somehow. It was during this time that Louise had met another like her named Saito who came from Japan. He was a Mutant and his parents kicked him out upon discovery as Saito's abilities or super human like reflexes and extreme healing after a drug overdose nearly did him in. Saito can heal from any injury even decapitation but the problem is that it made him very reckless since he literally can't die.

Of course when they met Louise was already all but naked and feral as she had lived with a pack of wolves who were more than enough proof Louise was more beast then anything as she had one thought survive. But the two had become friends since the guy whenever he visited would bring her clothing and supplies. Louise during all of this also noticed her senses had become heightened as she can now smell and hear better than even her mother's Manticore.

Not long after they met the X-men and in turn Louise was reunited with Laura. There Reunion was heart felt as Louise was happy she found her pack sister again. Louise went to the Xavier Institute in Bayville and for a time she was able to live in peace and regain a small part of her innocents. IT was there she found Saito had given himself the moniker Death-Dealer since his abilities are a lot like the Merc with the Mouth Deadpool who she had the displeasure of meeting.

She also met a group of friends much like her as she was for once happy to be home. She met the resident Animal Mutant who can control any animal he sees be it tamed or wild as she learned he called himself Beast Wars after the old Cartoon he used to watch. Then they met another girl who calls herself Battery because she can absorb Kinetic energies from thunder to even fire and then use them in any way she needs. Of course Louise knew them both by name, Beast Wars real name was Diego Sanchez a Latino mutant immigrant who had jumped the border to get to this place after his parents lost their Zoo in a huge accident. The Animals protected Diego as the young man was able to find good homes for each of them as his parents had connections to other Zoos who they were good friends with.

The female was Madeline Birdmen she tried using her powers to help her town after a blackout and became a local hero… and a target for blame of every accident. Her parents had to get her out of there since she was also put on the Mutant Lists and they luckily got her to Bayville and Xavier's Institute.

Finally was there small group of friends Telepath and Telekinesis user as the boy was named Anthony Howard a young French men who calls himself Brain Matter because since the guy was there basic genius. Louise was grateful for their friendship and this school that she never wanted to lose it. But soon her happy life came to an end as Apocalypse. When the X Institute was hit by him they were all lucky to be saved by Quicksilver as they lost Charles in this.

Mystique of course took the role as leader for them and told them they were entering a war against this guy and they all followed. They were each given a specific mission in all of this and the group of friends made up of Louise, Saito, Diego, Madeline, and Anthony all went in on one of the more dangerous once. They were in the Jungle hitting Apocalypse little Mutant beacon shield and they all knew what they had to do. Hit it and force it to lose power and then destroy it. Of course the best part was they take down anyone who stands in our way. It took some time but they managed to get to the main room and power source. But then the thing activated.

They had to do something since they were too high to land safely so they did what they had to do. Saito set up the bombs, Madeline drained the things power and transferred it to the bomb, Diego had the animals get everyone nearby to safety, and Anthony sent out his telepathic signal to Jean and Charles… they weren't coming back from this. Saito might but that's only because of his healing factor but I don't even think he can survive atomization. They got ready and in the end all they saw after that was a bright flash of light and then darkness. Though when I woke up later… everything changed again and they all survived, I think.

(Start)

Karen stood next to her daughter bed as the girl was treated for any injuries or lack of as the girl and her red, black, and blue wearing friend had injuries but before the water mages could tend to them they were all healed up. Her other friends on the other hand weren't as lucky but they were making a great recovery but they were still knocked out since yesterday. Karen had seen her daughter had cut her hair to just below her neck as she also noticed how her daughter was dressed in very unladylike clothing.

Though Karen may not show it she cared for her children and when she heard of Louise's failed summoning and disappearance she all but dropped what she was doing rescheduling everything and all but ran over here to learn the truth. Her daughter was gone and lucky Eleanor arrived as well as they had begun working on a means to bring her back. They brought her back as well as others and needless to say they looked about half dead no doubt from a major battle.

With the Familiar Exhibition almost upon them Karen refused to leave other than to bath and use the latrine. Food was brought for her as she needed to be there if her daughter woke up. She was happy her daughter had returned but she didn't know where she hand landed as Louise seem to have this scowl when she sleeps now. As Louise slept she soon heard the door opened as by the sound of her footsteps she saw it was Eleanor who walked in. "What is it daughter?" Karen asked trying her best to keep herself as steel.

"Mother some of the teachers wish for you to spectate the Familiar Exhibition and I think you should watch it for now to ease your mind." Eleanor said as Karen looked. "Please consider it alright." Eleanor said as she then left the room. Karen thought it over before sighing as she supposed a few moments to clear her mind would do her some good. As Karen left to observe the competition she had no idea the effects it would have later or the even that would soon happen because of this.

(Scene Break)

Karen was tied up as she cursed herself for leaving Cattleya alone at the estate. She was restrained in Magic Restricting cuffs as she had to surrender with the fact these rebels of Reconquista had decided to attack and take her daughter hostage. But most of all Wardes her daughter Louise's soon to be ex-fiancé had been a member of their group and had been for quite some time. Karen had to think as she knew her Manticore would have jumped in to help her but as she was now Karen was at a major disadvantage.

She listened in on the Reconquista Troops as she heard them talking seeing as how the Students were now all hostages with the Princess. "We found five others knocked out in the nurses office looks like one or two of them is about to wake up." Once said as Karen was wide eyed.

"Bring them here and put them with the rest." Wardes ordered as Karen glared at the Viscount.

(With Louise and her friends)

Louise woke up as she got up and saw Saito was already up as we Anthony as Louise rubbed her eyes with her gloved hands as she yawned. "Hey Louise you're ok I won the bet we survived re-entry and blowing up!" Saito called as Louise sighed.

"Saito shut up I swear hanging out with Deadpool all that time wasn't good for you." Louise said as she looked.

"Hey be glad he didn't send me a text box for my birthday then I would have really become a Deadpool Clone." Saito said as he then looked.

"You mean you aren't already?" Came Diego as the Beast Controlling Mutant got up and rubbed his eyes and head no doubt in pain.

"Hey bite my Fleshy Mutant ass!" Saito called to a rat as the mouse was scared for a bit.

"I would but I don't know what you put in it." Diego called as Louise saw some food and grabbed it as she began to eat. As Louise ate Saito got up and looked outside.

"Wow looks like there's a commotion going on." Saito said as his mask seemed to cover every part of him.

Soon the door opened as they saw a man coming in with a stick and sword at the ready as Saito was so tempted to do the Knife joke. "Ok good most of you are awake, now grab your friend and go outside." He said as Louise just looked at him before she continued eating. "Hey are you even listening grab your friend and get outside!" He called as Madeline and Anthony were still out cold.

"I'm sorry did you say something because that sword doesn't exactly scare me." Louise said as she glared at the enemy.

"Look you pink haired bitch I said!" He called but didn't get a chance to finish as he saw claws and a beast like roar.

(Outside)

A loud scream was heard outside as everyone was shocked as they looked and saw the Nurses Office Window as blood splattered on said window and the sound of magic going off as well as a beast like human roar as they were now a bit scared.

Not even a full 10 minutes later they saw someone leaving the main entrance holding something as Henrietta the princess, Karen, and Eleonore saw Louise and were shocked, happy, and surprised she was ok. "Little Louise is that you?" Wardes asked as he saw Louise holding something as soon she threw it to Wardes and Reconquista revealing the severed head of the mage sent to grab her.

Everyone was shocked by this as they didn't seen any bladed weapons on Louise that could do something so cleanly. The head rolled over to them leaving a trail of blood as Kirche an old bully of Louise was surprised this little Zero can do something so… sadistic and not bat an eye. Louise began walking torts them taking out the rope the man tried to tie her and her friends up with as it wasn't rope but chains as she threw them to the ground.

Wardes saw the way Louise walked as did Karen as it was that of a trained killer and a human attack dog. A basic Assassin as Louise turned her hands into fists as to Wardes and Karen's shock metal claws began coming out of them as everyone saw this. "Little Louise, wait… calm down I think we can all talk about this." Wardes said as he tried to calm his fiancé down.

"Fine… let's talk bub." Louise said before she roared and charged at Wardes as he tried to raise his Sword Wand to block. But to his shock Louise's claws cut right through them before she stabbed him in the gut with her claws and threw him to his forces.

"GET HER!" HE called as soon the Trolls and Ogres they brought roared and began attacking Reconquista. "What?" They called as Louise saw Diego walking with the animals as he seemed to be struggling.

"Hey guys learned something new, Trolls and Ogres are harder to control then normal animals!" Diego called as the Latino boy tried to keep them under control.

Louise roared as he charged forward and began cutting up each of the enemy mages as clearly she knew what she was doing as she spun around one of their necks and stabbed his neck. Soon two of them charged at her with swords and spears stabbing into her as Louise roared in pain. Louise though looked at them clearly pissed off before a metal claw shot out of her boots where her toes were and in turn she stabbed the ones restraining her in the head or next showing her own flexibility.

Louise then jumped high and went at another larger member before getting behind him and stabbing his head from both sides and then snapping his neck for good measure as this was a major slaughter.

Henrietta was shocked at Louise doing something like this. Her friend was moving and acting more like an animal then a human as she to Henrietta and Karen's shock sniffed the air and before she kicked another Reconquista soldier who tried to sneak up on her and killed him with her claws.

"Bang-Bang-bang!" Came the voice of another as they all looked and saw the boy from before as he was holding pistols that seem to fire multiple weapons at once. "These are guns and these are bullets, bullets, knives, and pointy things make me a very happy guy!" Saito called as he then jumped down and pulled out the twin swords on his back and began slashing at his foes. "If I cut you, do you not bleed?" He asked as he even decapitated someone as he laughed.

Louise roared out as she saw Wardes trying to run but she wouldn't let him. Wardes saw this as he quickly acted. "Fouquet NOW!" He called as soon Louise found herself restrained in a boulder cuts at her feet. She didn't have time to react as soon an Earth Box formed around her sealing her in as Wardes sighed in relief.

"Good she's stopped now for the other one." Wardes said as he saw Saito get stabbed and run through and act like it was nothing. Soon Wardes heard the sound of metal slicing through stone as he looked and saw Louise's claws were cutting up a path for her before they retracted and then came out again as an X and she then burst her way through as she was free once more as she then charged at Wardes.

"Uh oh looks like Wildcat is pissed off." Madeline said as she arrived with Anthony as Anthony kept his cool knowing Wildcat AKA Louise needed to burn off steam. Wardes didn't have enough time to react as Louise then sent a bladed kick to Wardes crotch causing him to scream in pain as the blade wasn't even sterilized as he grabbed his crotch for he was just neutered right then and there as he felt blood on his hand. Louise glared at the Viscount as he was reeling in pain as he rolled on the ground no doubt in serious pain with Louise glaring daggers on him.

"Oh and Viscount never call me Little Louise again, my name is Wildcat." Louise growled before she put her fist to Wardes forehead and the other to his neck before she sent her flaw into them before she decapitated Wardes killing him before she grabbed his head and threw it torts the others.

Another attacked trying to get revenge before Louise came at him and stabbed under his neck killing him as well as Louise glared at them. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TRY THIS!" Louise called as Saito then yelped as Louise looked.

"Dammit that was my favorite arm!" Saito called as he lost his arm and his gun with it.

"Shut up Death Dealer we don't need to hear about your masturbation arm!" Louise called as Saito glared.

"Hey, Wildcat bite my fleshy mutant ass!" Saito called as he didn't realize his Gun had vanished.

"Louise… is that really you?" Came a familiar voice as Louise looked and saw the Princess there as Louise was wide eyed at this.

"Henrietta?" Louise asked as she quickly had her claws retract in fear of how Henrietta would react. Now that Louise got a chance to look around she saw she wasn't home. In fact she wasn't at the Institute or the Amazon Jungle as she looked up and was wide eyed as she saw two moons. She was back in her world of birth after all this time she was back. She once thought she would be ecstatic about being back but now… she felt like a girl in a foreign world she had no way to navigate similar to a soldier separated from his or her platoon deep in enemy territory. Louise began to have a sort of panic attack as her claws popped out no doubt as she stepped back hyperventilating as Saito saw this after reattaching his arm.

"Something is wrong." Karen said silently as she saw Louise was having a panic attack similar to the soldiers she had seen after a major battle of the war. What had her daughter seen that would give her this type of response to being home… unless the place she had arrived at had become home for her. "Louise calm down, no one is going to hurt you." Karen said trying to be calm about this as she approached her daughter who stepped back as she had her claws in combat ready. The Soldiers were about to attack before Karen stopped them. "Wait let me handle this don't go at her with weapon." Karen said as she took out her wand and spare wand before she threw them to the side.

"Louise calm down, you have my word no one will hurt you here." Karen said as she tried to calm Louise down as she got closer.

'Louise calm down she's a friend I can tell that much.' Came a voice as Louise looked and saw Anthony holding a hand to his head as he walked to Louise and Karen.

"Anthony." Louise said as she was surprised to see him awake as well.

Of course in there distracted state Karen saw a survivor who was missing an arm raise a gun and point it at Louise intent on killing her as Karen was wide eyed. "LOUISE LOOK OUT!" Karen called out as she charged at Louise and pushed her out of the way only to get shot herself in the base of her spine as she grabbed her tailbone area and cried out in pain as Saito saw this.

"HEY THAT'S MY GUN!" Saito called as he pulled out his Katana weapons as Louise was wide eyed.

Louise roared out as she charged at the foe and went straight for the man before she not only cut off his last arm but began slashing him up with her claws in her blind beast rage. Louise kept slicing at the man as he struggled to get her up but Louise regardless of her small stature was far stronger then him. It wasn't long till the guy was no longer moving as Louise's face and parts of her cloths was covered in blood as she still kept at it.

"Hey, Wildcat calm down!" Madeline called as she tried to pull Louise.

"I got it!" Saito called before he pulled out a long lethal Metal Bullet Loaded it and fired it at Louise causing her to yelp before she began to calm down.

"What was that?" Henrietta asked as Saito looked.

"Oh this just a light dose of mood stabilizers should help her calm down a bit when she's like this." Saito said as everyone now knew not to piss off a Louise who had metal claws.

"I'll get the bullet out!" Anthony called as he used his psychic powers to carefully yet quickly pull out the bullet as when he did he saw it was dented which was a very bad sign for Karen.

"M-mother!" Louise called as she ran over to her mother as Karen was grunting in pain from the bullet wound… and then all of a sudden the pain stopped, in fact she couldn't feel anything from the waist down anymore.

Karen was wide eyed as she reached to her legs and tried to grab it but found she couldn't feel her legs anymore as she was shocked. "I… I can't feel my legs." Karen said as she was shocked as this was shocking to everyone as they tried to comfort her as Louise was wide eyed. "I can't feel my legs!" Karen called out in shock as she could no longer feel her legs.

(Scene Break the next day)

The Water Mages worked day and night but there was nothing they could do. Karen of the Heavy Winds was crippled from the waist down. There was nothing they could do but Karen wasn't regretting it. In fact she was only regretting the pain she unintentionally caused her daughter when it happened. Louise of course was put under heavy guard when they tried to treat her injuries but found none. They feared Louise may have been possessed judging by her claws but Henrietta was able to keep any inquisitions and such off claiming she'll take full responsibility for anything Louise may cause.

Karen of course looked at a young nurse and heard her thoughts as the young mage though of trying to find a husband soon since she didn't want to spend the rest of her life single and considered a shrew. Karen swore just by looking intensely at someone she can heard there deepest hidden thoughts. Of course Karen while she was alone practiced with it as Louise' friends helped the school rebuild as there friend Anthony who was apparently code named Brain used some sort of wandless magic to lift certain things into place while there friend Madeline who was code named Battery welded it into place if it was metal of sorts.

Louise with a maid named Siesta and a few guards had went into the woods and when they came back had fire wood to last them maybe 3 months 5 if they use it sparingly and food from deer to bears as when the guards told her this Karen knew one thing. "Louise is a hunter by nature." Karen had said as they claimed she tracked down pray by foot prints, scent, and everything as Karen knew her daughter had in a way become feral and those claws origins may have had a hand in it.

Karen worried for Louise as the girl clearly had trauma's forced upon her and Karen recognized why those Mood Stabilizers were shot at her. If Louise had another sort of panic attack like that they all feared that Louise may very well do something out of fear. Karen knew how major battles affected soldiers but when she saw it on Louise Karen feared for her daughter as soon she heard something going on outside her door.

"Look Brain do we really have to talk to her I mean we don't even know if she really is a Telepath." Came Saito's voice as Madeline looked.

"Saito don't be an idiot Anthony is also a Telepath and Telepaths are able to sense others and sense any mutants so as far as we're all sure we're all pretty shocked here." Madeline said as Karen herd it all.

'Telepath?' She thought as that was a phrase she had never even heard before.

"Wait I think she can hear us." Anthony said as he heard her thoughts as Karen was wide eyed that all she did was think the word. That was when it all hit her like a ton of bricks as she was soon assaulted by thoughts as she could hear them all, Eleonore's thoughts, Cattleya's thoughts, the students and the teachers as she felt like she was getting a splitting headache. Soon Anthony, Saito, and Madeline ran in as Anthony put had fingers to his temple and focused as he helped Karen block out the thoughts.

"What?" Karen asked as the voices stopped.

"Sorry Ms. Valliere we have a lot to explain to you but know this we mean you no harm especially if you are much like us." Anthony said through telepathy as Karen was wide eyed. "Before we begin this moment is where your Rule of Steel needs to be bended a bit, your telepathy and mental abilities run on your emotions so if you keep calm and collective you can keep the telepathic power in check but be warned though certain emotions may cause some people to have major brain damage involving your new abilities for now just focus on keeping calm and when you do open your mind." Anthony said as Karen saw he was speaking to her through her mind.

Karen then did her breathing technique and closed her eyes and once she opened them again she saw that the voices had stopped and Anthony was no longer in her head. "Ok I take back what I said she's a mutant." Saito said as Madeline smacked Saito upside the head.

"Dumbass." Madeline said as she looked to Karen.

"Tell me everything." Karen said as Anthony nodded to her request.

(Scene Break with Louise)

Louise was walking around the campus as she was told by Anthony to stay on the grounds for now. People looked to Louise with fear and whispers but it didn't matter she can still hear them. The whispers the hate in their words, Louise was very familiar with it. When Laura had rescued her with Logan's help she was force to put up with these after people found out she was a mutant. She hated it and she hated the name Zero when used as an insult.

It was soon that her sense of smell and hearing caught something. Judging by the smell it was a woman who had slept around with many boys and was wearing a lot of perfume, but also there was a fire smell as well as Louise the growled at this. "My Zero it's been a whole month since we last saw you, now your back." Came the voice of Kirche von Zerbst as Louise gave her a glare before walking away. "You know rumors had started out that you got possessed by some spirit of demon since you had those claws coming out of your hands." Kirche said as Louise let out a savage growl which Kirche didn't realize that for Louise it means 'shut up before I slice you up.'

"Though since you back I guess you'll be returning home and also you'll probably have to start wearing more elegant dresses again since that clothing you're wearing looks like it belongs in a circus or a commoner prostitute with all that leather." Kirche said as Louise then got pissed as her hands came out of her pockets as they became fists.

"Kirche von Zerbst I don't care about the fucking rivalry we have, in fact I don't give a rats ass about our families history… but if you don't shut up soon." Louise began before Kirche flinched back as she saw Louise sprout out her claws which Kirche saw were made of metal. "I won't promise you any more conquests in the future." Louise growled as she glared at Kirche.

"Wait um Zero I mean Louise I didn't mean to." Kirche began as Louise growled like a beast.

"Get away from me you whore I can't stand that smell of yours and the men you slept with." Louise growled as Kirche smelled like sex to Louise.

Kirche nodded and ran off as Flame followed close behind as he was ready to defend his master when needed but he knew when he saw an animal when one stood in front of him. Louise sent a glare at the gathered crowd as she showed them her claws basically daring them to come after her. When they saw the claws they quickly dispersed as Louise growled at them before walking away. "Pansy's." Louise growled as she walked away.

(Later with Karen)

"So I am what is known as a mutant." Karen said as she was eased onto a wheelchair.

"Yea and by the looks of it a Telepath." Anthony said as he explained the story.

"So Louise's mutation… it is a physical one correct?" Karen asked as Anthony sighed.

"Yes but if you wish to know more about her then please wait for her to tell you herself. As for others some mutant's abilities and powers as well as mutations form in a more physical form." Anthony said as Karen looked.

"How so?" Karen asked as Anthony looked.

"If you allow me I may be able to show you." Anthony said as Karen sighed.

"Very well please show me." Karen said as she needed a way to be able to understand what her daughter had become now.

Anthony nodded and put his middle and index finger to his temple and in turn activated his powers before he reached for Karen as soon Karen's mind and eyes were flooded with images. Karen saw it all Mutants some who looked like demons and others who looked like angels she saw them all. But most of all she had seen these beings before and to her sorrow she had cut them down without thinking as when she went back to her memories she saw she attacked first when they were just trying to defend themselves. Karen saw Mutants being abused by their own parents and neighbors as well as their peers as apparently Mutants weren't liked because of their gifts.

She saw a place called Bayville high where she witnessed Louise and this small group as well as other mutants being harassed after Mutants were revealed to the world and needless to say Karen was worried how her how daughter would react to this being as she was once a student of this Bayville High. But of all the bad she also saw, good as well The Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters she saw how Charles Xavier had taken in as many students as he could helped them control their gifts and gave them an environment so they can use their powers without fear of prejudice.

She looked at Charles and the man called Professor X had instantly earned her respect for he had taken in so many Mutants into his home and showed them how to use their gifts to help people and live side by side with humans. Karen saw Logan and this X-23 named Laura as Logan thought both of them how to properly use their powers and stay in control as there claws were very much alike. Karen assumed the claws were different due to Logan and the two Mutants girl's genders. Similar to how the Lioness in a pride was the hunter and care giver. As Karen saw this all she soon was brought back to reality as she felt her tears as she looked and saw she was crying. Karen felt it, the Mutants there pain, there suffering, and their grief. Bus she also felt their hope as she looked at her hands and saw these hands had butchered innocent people even when she didn't realize she had harmed them like that.

"Anthony, tell me how many Mutants are there out in the world?" Karen asked as she looked at her hands.

"I am unsure we will need something like Cerebro to find them all, why do you ask?" Anthony said as Karen then looked to Anthony.

"Well let's just say I may have been holding a magical artifact that can be our equivalent to Cerebro." Karen said as she smiled no doubt hatching a plan.

"Wait does this mean we're about to become X-Men all over again?" Saito asked as Beast Wars then elbowed Saito.

"Yes we are Saito yes we are." Diego said as no doubt Karen had the resources they needed to find all those mutants in this world and try and rescue as many of them as possible.

Well True Believers Today we see the birth of the X-men in a different world and reality. But remember all you True Believers that this First Class may not have those you know but they will be the ones to help as many people as they can for the X-men will always persevere and help the people.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well then I hope you all enjoy this and I hope I can get takers for this or Hell even a co-writer or two for this fic. Now then remember to leave a review on your way out and like always ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5 Joestar Zero

Familiar of Zero fanfic xover ideas

ESKK: Hey it's me I have a new possible idea for a fanfic now then I'm going to go for one rarely touched upon and well let's just say Louise and her classmate as well as her mother and one of her elder sister are going to be having a Bizarre Adventure. Now then let's begin this fanfic.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Stands ORAORAORAORA!"**

" _Magic Spells."_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

*Sound Effects*

Idea: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Halgeknia Chronicles.

(Start 3 years before the birth of Karen)

"VIO!" A young man who seemed to be a man among men roared as he stood before his opponent in a forest near an estate as he glared at the man as behind the young man was a pink haired woman in her 20's. The man glared at the taller man who was dressed as a servant as he glared at the two.

"Well master Joestar I must confess I didn't expect to see you here so soon." The being said as George glared at this bastard.

'He's so much like Dio it's haunting.' The man of Joestar thought as he looked to the woman as she was in tears as she held her mouth like it was tainted.

"Ok Lady Valier (Note: I don't know Karen's maiden name so sorry) you haven't kissed Master George Joestar yet have you? I guess not." He began as he smirked. (That's right people it's about to happen) "YOU THOUGHT YOUR FIRST KISS WOULD BE WITH MASTER GEORGE JOESTAR BUT IT WAS I VIO!" He called out a she crossed his arms over his chest.

"Vio you forget my mastery over Hamon makes me far stronger than any of your magic using nobles and more than a match for a vile crook such as you!" George roared as he pointed at Vio.

"You are correct in that Master George but you forget even though you have always been stronger than me I have always been smarter then you and have known to act as I need and when I need to." Vio said as he held up a mask made of stone as George was wide eyed at this.

"Impossible where did you find that!" George asked knowing that if the Stone Mask exists here then it would be another Dio all over again.

"It matters not how I have come upon this relic of darkness but with it I shall become an all-powerful Vampire and with it I shall curse the Joestar Bloodline for all of time to come!" Vio called as George glared. "Now Master Jojo I must take my leave but I shall warn you if you attempt to give chase the home lady Elizabeth had allowed you entrance to shall fall victim to a tragedy and in turn you will be the blame for it all. No Tata!" Vio said before he released a smoke bomb before George could give chase.

George looked to the weeping Elizabeth as he held her close as he knew he has caused this. "Please Elizabeth forgive me." He begged as the two held each other at that moment. George Joestar the man from another world who has mastery over Hamon and Elizabeth Valier the woman who had took him in and had shared their hearts with.

(Scene Break 25 years before the birth of Louise de La Valier)

A young woman of with pink hair was walking through the street as accompanying her was a Manticore. The Manticore for this young maiden of wind was more for show as with the war going on she had nearly been drafted into the Manticore Knights of Tristiana. She had told them she would join at her own time but until then she would freelance as there was something she was seeking. A plague that had caused her family great grief since her birth as shown by the star shaped birthmark on her neck.

As she walked she soon saw she was missing her wallet just as a young youth ran past her as she chuckled as the Manticore was about to give chase but the woman stopped her. "No need I'll deal with this." She said with a cocky attitude before walking away as her Familiar flew off while the young noble woman walked to where the pick pocket had run off to.

(With the Pick Pocket)

"That was pretty easy." The male thief said as he pulled out the pouch he stole as he began to look into its contents. But as he was about to do so he heard a sound he did not want to hear so soon.

"Well what do we have here the commoner thief is at it again." The big fat ugly noble said as he glared down upon the man.

"What's wrong Luka scared?" His taller and skinnier friend said as Luka was wide eyed at this.

Luka ended up screaming but no one would answer as the fat noble grabbed him by the hair on his head and pushed him to the wall. "Shut up you peasant this is like the 5th time you've been caught red handed!" The noble called as he looked to the punk.

"Pardon my intrusion Constable." Came a voice as the two guards looked as did Luka as they saw the woman who got her purse pickpocket.

"Oh hello ma'am sorry for the trouble but we need to take your purse with us as part of the evidence." The Noble said as the woman glared.

"Well how should I put this as delicately as I can?" The woman began as she looked at the cops. "Here is what happened there in fact is no crime since that purse was a gift to that young lad to give to his lady friend." The woman said as she fixed her hair a bit as she carried a cocky look on her face.

Luka saw this as he was in shock as he then saw a familiar crest on her person making him go wide eyed. 'That's the crest of the Joestar family is she… a Joestar servant or a Joestar herself?' He wondered as the woman though small was quite imposing on him.

"So then sir… would you please return both purse and boy." The woman said as she glared at the corrupt noble.

"What did you just say?!" He demanded as the woman looked.

"As I said it was a gift." The woman said as she used a certain elegance of nobility to keep calm in this situation. "He and I are good friends seeing as he is one of my family's servants so let him go please less you incur a noble families wrath." The woman said as the noble was calling her bluff which would cost him big.

"A good friend eh?" He began as the fat noble was picking his nose ready for something. "Why don't you tell me your servants name then mi 'lady unless you want to ditch him for a real man." The Noble said as he pulled out a bugger but then to his shock the woman took in a deep yet calm breath before she kicked the man with a glowing foot knocking him down hard as he fell no doubt feeling pain.

"Let me guess… your next line is, 'How dare you! Who do you think you are,' now go!" The woman called as the Noble glared.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are!?" The man yelled before he gasped in shock as the woman glared.

"Its common curtesy to give ones name first before demanding the others!" The woman called out as the Nobles were shocked by this act.

"I'm (Insert unimportant minor ass noble name here) and I will have you know I handle the entire cities taxes and law enforcement!" He yelled as the woman called.

"Well then I suppose I should tell you my name, and that name is Karen Joan de la Joestar!" Karen called out showing off her family's famous crest that caused the guards to look shocked. "Now your next line is 'Shit I'm going against a Joestar this is going to get bad!' now!" She predicted as the man was in shock.

"Shit I'm going against a Joestar this is going to get bad!" He called gasping in shock wondering if this woman can predict the future.

"Now for my next glimpse into the future you will pull forth your wand from your hidden coat pocket and try and silence me to preserve your position and reputation." Karen said as she was cocky as the man then pulled out said wand. "Now your next line is, 'Impossible how could you have known!' Karen called forth using the chance to draw her own wand.

"Impossible how could you have known!" The Noble called as he then growled as he pointed his wand one minute too late as soon the Noble was hit by a powerful gust of wind fueled by Karen's Hamon which hit the nobles friend knocking them both out.

Of course the fat one was picking his nose so the force of the attack caused his finger to pierce his nose while the other one suffered a broken hand. Karen then smirked as her Manticor arrived and then looked worried at Karen before her mistake sunk in.

"OH NO!" Karen cried out realizing how bad she just screwed up a full 3 days on her own and she has caused a big problem. "I lost my temper again! Oh no, Oh crap I'm in for it when mother finds out, she'll be furious." Karen said as she had her hands to her head in shock.

'She beat down two nobles with unknown magic, has a Manticor for a familiar, and she's afraid of her own mother… yeah that last one makes sense.' Luka thought as he would be afraid of his own mother also if she was ever furious with him.

"I'll just explain Mother will understand if I explain the whole mess, wont she? Alright you Mr. Commoner pickpocket boy come with me I need you as a witness to this whole mess." Karen called out pointing to said downed commoner, named Luka.

As Karen lead Luka away with her Manticor no doubt ordered to make sure he doesn't run for it Luka soon caught sight of a violet star shaped birthmark on Karen's neck as he wondered if it was a tattoo.

(Scene Break once more Tristiana Academy of Magic Louise age 16)

Louise le Blanc van Jolene la Joestar de la Valliere glared at the man facing her in Guiche's charge as the man had a familiar behind him that only she could see. "Sorry Louise but you need to learn." Karen said with a cold exterior as her right hand was covered in a glove to hide an old injury.

"Learn what?" Louise asked as Karen then gestured to her ally to test her.

" **[Phoenix Fire! [Storm Flare Shot]!"** The Germanian man with priest like robes invoked as the Phoenix like spirit charged forward and sent flames at Louise before her own Familiar made itself known.

" **ORA!"** The human like Familiar with studded gloves, a robe like cloth around its waist making it seem like a sage and most of all its bulky build stopped the attack and charged forward. **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"** The Familiar roared out as it sent punches at the opposing familiar who blocked them. **"ORA!"** the unnamed familiar cried out as its last punch then glowed before one of Louise's explosions rung out causing the man to be shocked.

"Want some more!" Louise called as she picked up her favorite beret that her role model had given to her as a child as there was a star and comet symbol on them.

(Scene Break a month later)

Cattleya was having a major attack as it looks like Karen's own Stand [Hermit Purple] was moving around her body. Karen glared as Louise saw this as did Siesta, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, and Montmorency as they were surprised by this. "We don't have any time to waist." Karen began as she knew who was behind this. "We must locate Vio and only Romalia and Galia have the information we need." Karen growled as she saw her daughter was basically dying. "We must leave immediately!" Karen said as she was going to skip packing.

(Later outside)

The group arrived outside as the castle's best servants were bringing their own bags in as Karen looked. "I asked them to stay in the estate and provide for Cattleya every minute of the day and even sent a letter to Eleanor to return immediately." Karen said as she looked to the servants getting ready for possibly a long stay.

"Jojo." Karen's friend said as Louise looked surprised.

"Louise please." Louise said as the fortune Teller Anuku nodded.

"Very well Louise, no all of your since I am a fortune teller by trade I wish to name your Stands before we go." Anuku said as Guiche looked surprised.

"How will you do that pray tell?" Guiche asked as he was confused.

"By simply using your runic names, originally the Runic Names were used to suggest ones fate so with it we may learn of each of your fates." Anuku said as they all nodded.

"Very well I am Guiche the Bronze." Guiche said as Anuku nodded.

"Very well then, your Stand shall be called, **[BRONZE VALKYRIE]!"** Anuku said as Guiche's Stand made itself known as it crossed its arms together as it then spun its spear around with ease.

"I'll go, my runic name is The Ardent much like your Stands flames it's easily ignited." Kirche boasted as a fire lizard lady appeared as it poses sensually.

"Understood then your Stands name shall be, **[ARDENT FLAMES!]"** Anuku said as Siesta nodded to Kirche's stands name.

"My Stand already has a name **[Dragon Tarbes Wreckers]."** Siesta said as the swarm of powerful insects appeared from her person.

"Now for young Tabitha." Anuku said as Tabitha nodded.

"The Snowstorm." Tabitha said as Anuku nodded.

"Very well your Stand shall be called." Anuku began but Tabitha's dragon warrior like Stand already appeared.

" **[GALIA DRAGON SNOWSTORM.]"** Tabitha cut the fortune teller off as this only made Anuku smile in amusement as the name fit perfectly for both Stand and Tabitha.

Soon Montmorency's water like Stand appeared as the chest formed its heart and the water solidified to form its body. "Your runic name is Fragrance correct Montmorency?" Anuku asked as Montmorency nodded.

"Yes of course!" Montmorency called out as she didn't like the Waterfall teasing name.

"Then your stand shall be called, **[WATERFALL FRAGRANC]!"** Anuku called out as Montmorency knew that a good waterfall was the ones with the best scents.

"I… oddly like it." She said as now was the moment of truth Louise's name.

"I understand that your classmate has given you the insulting runic name of Zero correct?" Anuku asked as Louise nodded hesitantly. "Then they are fools, all the best things we know today has always began at Zero, thus like a Comet bringing change your Stand shall be appropriately named, **[COMET ZERO]!"** Anuku called out as Karen nodded.

"Good we have no more time to waste let us begin this quest to end this feud of 3 generations!" Karen called out as everyone was ready to go and hunt down Vio.

(End)

ESKK: Yeap this is the best idea I have come up with for a crossover since the last one wasn't up to par in my opinion now here is what I thought for it.

George Joestar = Jonathan Joestar

Karen = Joseph Joestar

Louise = Jotaro Kujo

ESKK: Anyway tell me what you all think when given the chance and for those who don't like it if you don't have anything nice to say shut up. I will only accepts flames as constructive criticism. Anyway leave a review and like always ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6 Lament of Zero

Familiar of Zero Xover ideas

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new fanfic and let's face it, every time this idea came up for me it never got done by me. You all don't know what I am talking about but this idea is… CLASSIC CASTLEVANIA! Now then I'm going for a working formula but will do it differently because of REASONS but if you want to see this idea published then be my guest because unless I fully swear off FoZ fanfics then this idea story will only keep going. Anyway let's begin everyone.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Monsters of the night.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Familiar of Zero just the OC's that will begin.

Idea: Digimon Battles of Zero

(Start)

"Alright has everyone summoned their familiar?" A bald man in robes, glasses, and wielding a staff asked as he looked to the people dressed in school uniforms.

All the students were accompanied from an assortment of creatures such as an over-sized mole by the womanizer Guiche, a large Salamander summoned by her 'rival', an odd creature with a single eye and tentacles called a bugbear, and even a dragon summoned by the resident silent enigma of all things. As the students each had summoned their familiars, one girl in particular had yet to summon her own as she tried to hide in the crowed so she may avoid her fate. But that was when a busty red head tan skinned girl spoke up as she saw the pink haired and pink eyed girl hiding.

"Actually professor, Louise has yet to summon her familiar." The red head girl said in a sing-song voice, dripping with malicious intent.

Louise's eyes widened, grit her teeth, and silently cursed her rival.

"Well then, Louise, please step forward and complete your summoning." Colbert looked to the now petrified girl with encouraging his best encouraging smile.

Louise shook away enough of her fear and sighed in defeat, stepping forward to the summoning circle.

"Ok," It was said quietly, but Colbert heard it all the same.

'Damn you Zerbst.'

She knew she had to get through this ritual lest she end up expelled. So she prayed to Brimir in the hop that she would able to summon something, but with her track record of successful spells Louise wasn't liking her odds.

Louise took a deep breath as she readied her wand before letting it out as a gentle puff.

'Ok, it's time to make something of myself and prove I'm not a zero.'

Lifting up her wand and pointed up in the air as she took another deep breath before

"I beg of you," as soon as Louise started to chant everyone took a step back as she continued, "my servant that exists in the vast universe… heed my call!"

With every word Louise said, making sure that each word was as she was taught.

"As I wish from the bottom of my heart."

Mr. Colbert watched carefully as he soon sensed a strong magical build up, knowing full well of Ms. Valliere's mishaps with her magic, since she was the big talk among teachers and students, having been given the nickname of Zero. As in, zero of talent, skill, and other things he did not wish to think of.

As the story goes that Ms. Valliere kept blasting the classrooms, with the teachers having to retake and reinforce each room including the desks and tables as they were destroyed time and time again. As such, Colbert sincerely hoped that Ms. Valliere would do well in her summoning of her familiar.

"Answer my Guidance…," Louise tensed as she neared the end of her chant, "and appear before me!"

When she finished the chant, a light at the end of her wand appeared, as it shined brightly, everyone cover their eyes.

"She gonna blow!" A random student exclaimed as everyone seemed to duck in unison.

Colbert tried to see what was happening, but all he could see was Valliere being engulfed in the light as the power of the spell came to its peak.

 **BOOM**

The whole area had blown up in smoke and dust. The blast knocking everyone down, even Colbert couldn't keep his balance as he tumbled back from the force.

After a moment the aftermath of the spell faded and everyone soon regained their bearings, Kirche von Zerbst piped up, "By the Founder, Louise. You must have zero sense of control too!"

Looking to the center to hear a reply, there was none, s the smoke and dust still hang in the air, Mr. Colbert cast a minor wind spell the blow away the smoke, as he did, a great shock appeared on everyone's faces, as to the center of the area, was a creator as in it was a shoe and a burnt wand as those belong to Louise herself, but the question where is she?

To Colbert as he saw those item left behind being a great disgrace amount noble, the words that came out of his mouth was, "Great Scott!"

(Scene Break)

Louise came to as she found she was in some sort of forest in a crater of sorts as she looked around confused and hurt in the head. As she looked she soon heard growling as she got scared as Louise reached for her wand and gasped to see that it was gone. Louise looked up and saw a full moon night which made things even worse as she soon heard what sounded like wolves as soon to her shock a lycan walked out as it growled at her with hate and hunger in its eyes.

"N-no! Stay away!" Louise yelled as she was defenseless as she backed away from the creature with fear evident in her voice. The Lycan did not listen as Louise tried desperately to get away from it as it was clear it wanted to either turn her or consume her.

Soon a whip cracked as the Lycan was hurt by it as Louise looked and saw someone fighting the Lycan as Louise saw the pack show up but to her shock the man three Silver stakes at them as when the Lycans were stabbed by it they roared in pain at them. Soon the man cracked the whip again showing it was his primary weapon of choice showing he was a master of it as soon Louise saw a Demon which then attacked her.

The man picked up a bag of sorts before throwing it revealing it to be Salt which when the Demon touched it, the demon in turn roared in pain as the man then whipped it and killed it with ease. The others quickly fled as the man walked over to Louise who seemed a bit frightened as the man then kneeled to her.

"Are you ok young one?" The man said as Louise recognized his language as Romalian which mean she was in the center of the Brimiric Church Romalia but then what were demons and Lycans doing in the center of the Founders faith.

"Y-yes sir." Louise said as the man looked as he looked and saw Louise wasn't dressed properly here looking akin to a harlot with that skirt. He then took off his large cape and covered her in it as he questioned why this young girl was out here dressed like this.

"What is your name?" He asked as Louise looked.

"Louise de blanc de la Vallier." Louise introduced as the man nodded seeing she may be some sort of shamed noble or a noble in hiding from her family's enemies.

"I am Trevor, Trevor Belmont." He introduced as soon a beasts roar was heard as Trevor look. "Come it's not safe out here we need to get you to safety." Trevor said as Louise nodded and followed Sir Belmont to a safe place to hide out for now.

(Scene Break 1 Year Later)

Louise now age 17 looked down upon the Demon Castle that housed her family's eternal enemy. Now the Vallier her new family. A Year ago Louise had given up every being able to return home and had chosen to make a life for herself here. She had nowhere to go and nothing to her name but she was intent on surviving but to her shock Trevor Belmont the man she would come to know as father had adopted her into the Belmont Family as she cast of her family name and in turn became known as Louise Belmont of the Belmont family of Vampire Hunters.

The pink haired Belmont's clothing was akin to Trevor's ancestor and the founder of the clan's mission Leon Belmont but more feminine as she had heels for combat and the chest area had armor shaped around her new bust size. Louise had cut her hair to a shorter length so it reached the base of her neck long enough to be done up for events and parties but short enough to not get in the way of combat.

On Louise's person was the weapon of her family the Vampire Killer as she once proven herself to the spirit of its previous owner had been allowed to utilize it and utilized it she did. Louise was intent of slaying Dracula and preventing the chaos he would cause as vengeance against humanity. She had learned from Alucard that Dracula wasn't always a monster just a man who God had dealt a cruel hand to as he lost his wife twice and the second time was what truly began his reign of terror.

"Dracula I'm coming for you." Louise said before she made her way down the mountain and torts the Demon Castle known as Castlevania the Home of Count Dracula Vlad Tepas.

(Scene Break After many battles Dracula's Throne Room)

Castlevania, the cursed castle of Dracula, the lord of darkness, had been resurrected along with its master. Many adventurers, swordsman, samurai, and would be heroes, attempted to destroy Dracula, but alas none so far all had perished save for two. Before the steps of the throne room was Louise Belmont as she glared at the door ready to end this fight as she had to leave her ally behind to finish it. The young boy Gabriel was a strong young man who had come here for revenge but the boy had so much life to enjoy so Louise had sworn and oath to him she would shoulder that vengeance. Louise then entered the throne readying her weapons Vampire Killer and all as she stood before the Prince of Darkness himself.

 **"Who enters before my presence?"**

The woman looked to find an unnaturally pale man with crimson slit eyes and shoulder length white hair and wearing aristocratic clothes. The question was more rhetoric as he saw her and smiled in an evil manner.

 **"Ah, so this lovely blood ruby graces my presence this evening. Tell me child, what is your desire? Immortality? A place by my side?"**

"I don't want any of these things." The woman answered. She tensed her body ready to fight.

 **"None of these things interest you? Then why are you here? For my company comes with a price."**

"I've come to ensure your death. I am Louise Belmont though not by blood I will ensure your reign ends here Dracula!" Louise roared as Dracula saw the Vampire Killer in its chain form was on her person seeing it had acknowledged her as worthy.

" **Then your adopted family had deceived you in their arrogance."** Dracula said as he held a wine glass filled with blood. **"They had opted to use you as a pawn to do their dirty work for them. Your quest here and your mission was a falsehood made by them to enjoy their miserable life a tad bit longer."** Dracula said as Louise glared.

"No I chose this and I won't let your mind games control me this time!" Louise yelled as she glared at Dracula. "So die monster you don't belong in this world!" Louise yelled as she glared at the Prince of Darkness Dracula.

" **It was not by my hands that I am once again given flesh fool. I was called here by human hands who wish to pay me tribute who I then spare and stain my forces from their flesh."** Dracula said as Louise glared at this monster known as Dracula.

"Tribute? Don't make me laugh Count! You steal the souls of men and woman making them your slaves and servants! How is that sparing them?!" Louise argued seeing Dracula was trying to play his mind game with her.

" **Perhaps the same could be said for all humans from this world and your own!"** Dracula countered as Louise was not surprised Dracula was aware thanks to Death and the chamber of memories she had fought through.

"Your words they are empty just like that bottomless void where your soul should be!" Louise countered as she was ready to fight this beast not argue over petty opinions. "This world doesn't need a monster disguised as a savior!" Louise yelled as she knew of one other being like Dracula and he was long since gone in her world.

Dracula of course chuckled as he then looked upon the blood in his glass as he knew no reflection would show. **"What is a man… but a miserable pile of secrets?"** He asked before he stood up ready to fight. **"But enough talk wench have at you!"** He yelled as he then threw the glass to the side. **"Come I haven't danced in ages."** Dracula taunted as he was ready to do battle with Louise.

The battle began and Dracula teleported as Louise drew the Vampire Killer. As soon as he reappeared, Dracula launched a group of fireballs and Louise with her gauntlet blocked them absorbing their magical power for her use. "You'll find I am no amateur with the Vampire Killer Dracula!" Louise roared as she avoided some of his attacks.

" _ **Your skills speak truth young one!"**_ Dracula said as he respected a skilled fighter and one as fetching as her.

The battle continued with Dracula teleporting, launching fireballs, blasting spheres of darkness that crackled with crimson lines, and blasting the area with his dark magic. Louise got in close dodging as much as she could slicing at Dracula with the Vampire Killer's one true form.

 **"I'll show you true power, and then, lovely Louise, you'll become my bride."**

"I won't betray my Family or my clan. I'm a proud member of the Belmont Clan of Vampire Hunters!" Louise roared as she glared at Dracula with hatred in her eyes for this monster and his deeds.

Dracula then transformed into a mighty demon and grabbed at Louise, but she jumped out of the way and struck the beast. The beast then spat fire from his mouth and nearly injured Louise, but she leapt out of harm's way. Louise began switching between two magical powers or Light and Shadow as she used them in combination empowering the Vampire Killer with their individual great magical powers and strengths.

They continued their battle with Dracula summoning a swarm of bats cutting Louise in various places. Finally Louise struck Dracula and he began to change back into the man.

Both panted as they were tired but Dracula was beginning to recover. "Time to end this." Louise yelled before she charged straight at Dracula before she swung the Vampire Killer around herself while spinning as she used her Void Magic deep within to finish the fight. "Die Monster!" Louise roared as she then struck Dracula with the Vampire Killer as he then screamed out in pain as he felt the power harming him.

" **NOOOO! HOW!? HOW CAN I BE DEFEATED BY A CHILD OF ALL THINGS!?"** Dracula roared as his body began to turn to dust as it was being enclosed once more into his casket as soon the Casket also vanished as Louise then sighed in relief.

"It's done." Louise said as she was tired from this ordeal. Soon though the castle shook as Louise was wide eyed as she almost forgot this important part. The castle always crumbles when cut off from its master.

Louise then began to run as she found Gabriel waiting for him at the stairs base as Louise looked. "Come on!" Louise called as he then began to run with the young man as they were making their way out of the crumbling castle destruction.

Soon though the two arrived at an area as Louise was shocked when the ground beneath them crumbled as Louise used the Vampire Killer and wrapped it around a stone spike as she grabbed Gabriel's hand to catch him. "Louise!" Gabriel called as Louise looked as she saw the rock wouldn't hold their combined weight.

"Gabriel you ok!?" Louise called as they had to escape before the castle is takes them to the netherworld where they will be trapped inside till they die inside it.

"Yeah!" Gabriel called as Louise nodded.

"Gabriel hold on!" Louise called as she then lifted Gabriel to the Vampire Killer and had his hand grasp it. "Are you secured?" She asked as Gabriel nodded.

"Good… then do as I say." Louise began as she allowed her grip to loosen. "I want you to run back to the Belmont Household and give them the Vampire Killer tell them that… I'm grateful for all they did for me and that I'll miss them, but don't let them grieve for me I did my duty to the world." Louise said as Gabriel was shocked.

"No Louise don't!" Gabriel called as Louise then smiled sadly before she let go causing her to fall as Gabriel was shocked. "LOUISE!" Gabriel called as his voice echoed but unknown to them a green portal appeared as Louise in turn fell straight into said portal as she saw nothing but void as far as the eye can see. And then what Louise met was pain and silence as it all end before her very eyes with the silence.

(Scene Break Halkeginia Tristian Academy of Magic)

The smoke burned her lungs, and her coughs came out a lot wetter than what was probably healthy, but she could glimpse the walls and windows from the smoke and beyond the windows blue skies.

She wasn't sure how she knew it, she wasn't sure how she'd done it, but she was back. She was back in Halkeginia, in Tristain, the land of her birth.

Everything hurt, and she couldn't really move, so she simply stayed put and watched as the sky was slowly reveled as the smoke dispersed. Louise looked and saw the faces very familiar yet so far off she didn't recognized them at first. "Henrietta?" Louise asked before she passed out as Louise Belmont had lost consciousness once more.

(POV Change)

It was such a strange day, Henrietta thought, as she hurried across the corridor.

The last few months were one disaster after another.

Louise Francoise de la Valliere disappeared in a bizarre explosion during her springtime familiar summoning ritual, possibly died, after three consecutive failed attempts to summon a familiar. And she had no other childhood friends, she mourned her too. And how was she uninformed that poor Louise was struggling so much with her magic?

The thief, Fouquet, managed to steal the fabled staff of destruction from the very vaults of Tristain academy. And still, old Osmond refused to explain how it came to be, and the balding teacher accompanying him paled for some reason soon after.

The secret letter sent to prince Wales was exposed by Wardes the now traitor, who killed Wales, and ensured their correspondence become public, thus destroying any plans of political marriage for her with any self-respecting Brimiric nation. And he was still at large, reunited with Reconquista, while her reputation and authority was damaged, and the Gryphon knights disbanded and demoralized. The only consolation came from the exposure of a traitor in their midst.

The people where discontent due to the nearby war in Albion, and the nobles watching her every step, for a chance of their own rise over her ashes. She was forced to make a deal with Duchess Valliere to search the private royal collection for a way to return their youngest daughter.

(And it shamed her to admit that only then did she started to search for a way to bring back dear Louise, only then did she try to help her oldest friend).

Suddenly someone screamed, and she hastened towards the sound.

She finally found something, and with help of old Osmond and his library and knowledge, conscripted to aid her, the teacher he brought to help him, and the Duchess, they polished (mostly old Osmond), and did the ritual to bring back lost summoners. It was easily the most draining magic she ever did, but it did produce results, although…

After the smoke cleared, the saw something new: in the middle of the pentagram lay a figure… It was Louise, but at the same time not exactly…

She almost reached the cellar, running on the first floor, Agnes beside her, musket in hand.

She looked a bit older, wearing a set of armor mixed with a trench coat as once Louise was taken to a healer it was revealed she had recently come out of great battle. But the way she dressed adding the weapons she was holding showed that wherever Louise was she was fighting monsters and not you common variety either but creatures of the night, the garlic and holy water on her showed signs of fighting Vampires with the aid of silver stakes no doubt for Vampires and Lycanthrope. Her gauntlet was enchanted to absorb magic strikes against it and allow it to be used by the wearer.

More so from further examination Louise was carrying bags of salt on her as Osmand and Colbert both confirmed that Demons hated Salt which meant that the now 17 year old girl had been hunting monsters for a whole year surviving.

Karin though did not show it but she was both proud and beaming in pride for her daughter and grieving in sorrow for her daughters possible lost innocents knowing the creatures of the night were formidable and did not show mercy to anyone. After what was between moment and eternity, Duchess Karin Valliere informed her that she will leave home with Louise after she had awoken and was cleared for travel as Karen wanted to hear every word from her daughter of her year, long departure from their world yet month long disappearance from their perspective.

The setting sun was shining in through the window as Louise finally wrestled her eyes into opening.

"Mhmph... it's bright..." She promptly closed her eyes again, confident that if there was anything important that needed to be done then the Belmont estate servants would know well enough to close the curtains before trying to wake her once more considering she had recently slayed Dracula himself she felt she deserved to sleep in and relax for a bit.

There was some rustling as someone moved the curtains, and the light lessened marginally.

"Louise." A voice spoke, making Louise's head a little fuzzy.

"Mhmph?" So maybe she wasn't awake enough to form truly coherent sentences, but she had a headache and she felt like a giant walking bruise.

"Louise." This time with a little bit more force, a tiny touch of iron discipline.

Something in Louise's mind screamed at her that waking up was suddenly of dire importance, so she once again began to wrestle with her far too heavy eyelids.

Her mother sat in front of her, staring down at her with attentive eyes. Louise felt her hand twitch for the Vampire Killer, subconsciously wanting to be armed in front of the woman who was capable of being so utterly terrifying. Of course, her the Whip wasn't there anymore by now Gabriel was probably taking it to the other Belmont's telling them of her fate. But not only was her whip missing so was her armor, or her usual clothes and gear.

Eyes widening in paranoid panic, Louise glanced around the room that she'd woken up in, desperately searching for the items that she'd so painstakingly gathered over the course of a whole year of endless battles against Dracula's forces. There was a pile of clothes on a chair, with her gear the Salt, with the Holy Water and Silver Stakes as well as her personal handgun for range combat. She really had to thank Mr. Arno for those pistol wielding lessons if she ever saw him again in France.

Louise gave a small sigh of relief, as she was a Vampire Hunter so it's unbecoming of her to be defenseless when a Vampire or any of Dracula's followers could attack her at any moment. Then, adrenaline fading at the realization that her equipment was safe, Zero was forcefully reminded of the pain that had made her reluctant to wake up in the first place. Suppressing the urge to curl into a ball and cry as the pain shot through her abdomen, Zero returned her gaze towards her mother.

The woman observed her with coolly appraising eyes, analyzing her every action.

Louise felt her lips twitch in amusement, suddenly remembering how she'd turned a similar gaze on her foes and allies alike during the battles against Dracula. Louise during this time against Dracula had been given a moniker she now wears with Pride. Louise Symphony of Zero because when her Symphony began against her foes they had Zero chances of survival. When many lesser servants of darkness heard she was approaching they shook and their boots and tried to run. Tried, being the key word as Louise had defeated them all with trained ease and the aid of the Vampire Killer whip of the Belmont Family who took her into their home as a daughter to the Belmont Clan.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, clearly noticing her amusement. It was hard to tell if she was surprised, approving, or annoyed. It was quite likely a mixture of both.

She felt her amusement turn into a warm smile. "I've missed you." She confessed.

The second eyebrow joined the first one, reaching for the fierce woman's hairline. Now she was definitely surprised.

"I see." Came the calmly collected response, showing no hint of surprise, her face – with the exception of her eyebrows – still remaining perfectly blank.

Zero found herself considering how her mother might've dealt with the dangers of Romalia and Walachia where Magic was seen as heretical and viewed as Witchcraft regardless and in turn many magic users were burned at the stake or sacrificed to Dracula himself as penance.

"Mother… we have much to catch up on." Louise said as she might as well drop the bombshell now rather than later.

"We may begin now if you wish." Karen began as Louise then sighed.

"Ok well for starters when I was in that other world… I had renounced my title and name from this world. In that world I was adopted into a family who uses dark arts to battle a powerful Vampire Lords forces every time he was resurrected. I gave up the name of Vallier and the nobility name there." Louise began as she then looked to Karen who was for once shock that Louise had done something like that. "From now on you may call me Louise Belmont." Louise introduced as she sat up and looked to her mother with a serious look upon her face.

(Scene Break in the carriage)

Louise had opted to take her own carriage as she claimed she wishes to gather her thoughts as Karen too needed to do so as her daughter had disowned herself from the Vallier family in that other world in favor of this Belmont family instead. "How is she?"

Karin turned to her daughter, feeling the heaviness of the situation and confusion mixed together weighing down on her. "I don't know." She answered, admitting her own inability to assess the mental and emotional state of her youngest.

Cattleya's brows furrowed. "I heard crying." She fished for information.

Karin frowned as she remembered Louise's tears. "She acts... oddly." She finally stated, not sure how to explain how the girl was speaking of people she'd never meet again, that Karin was fairly certain that she hadn't met in the first place.

A woman who cooked for her every day and made sure she was well when stricken by sickness. A man named Trevor who she called Father who helped train her to battle someone or something named Count Dracula Vlad Tepas III and his dark forces from Hell. The more Karin had heard of these people the more she felt she owed them a debt of gratitude for looking after Louise for so long. But at the same time she felt envy and dislike for them as she felt they robbed her of a whole year with her daughter who they trained to fight vampires and Lycanthrope alike.

"'Oddly'?" The girl worried as she wondered how it was oddly Louise was acting.

"She was gone a whole year where she was but it was but a month for us all." Karen confessed as she wondered what Louise had saw in that world what wonders and terrors were presented to her there as it made Karen very curious of it all in many ways. She wanted to sigh, she really did. Of course she'd known that her daughter hadn't been quick to make friends, she'd in fact been slightly worried at her inability to socialize with her peers, but had comforted herself with how hard the girl must instead be working on figuring out her dysfunctional magic.

And now, it looked as if all of her daughter's hard work would be for naught as she failed to summon a familiar after a whole month of trying to bring her back home to family. She would be expelled, and if tradition was to be followed, she would be hurriedly married off to the highest bidder.

Because what use does a family have for a magic-less noble, other than as a political pawn?

The thought made her grit her teeth.

She might not be the kindest of mothers, and she knew that she wasn't the warmest. But she had always wanted her children to carve out their own lives, without interference, without family-politics. And now Louise would be dragged into it all, despite her wishes.

(Scene Break Vallier Estate)

"I'll only stay for but two night one night to prepare and one to make my peace here." Louise said as she walked into the household without waiting for a servant to open the door for her and gave them a small pouch of gold for their troubles which as more then they made in a month as it was two months of pay tops. "By morning I will set out on my own." Louise said as she walked into the house leaving stunned family members as such an announcement she had just made.

"Louise please reconsider maybe we can find you a different avenue." Cattleya said as Louise looked as she sighed.

"Sister Cattleya I did find that avenue this may not be Romania but it still houses monsters that mean harm to humankind. If I must leave home to fight them so be it. I'll endure the solitude." Louise said as she walked up the stairs as she let her feet guide her to her old room.

"Louise… a Vampire Hunter?" Cattleya asked as she saw Louise leave the room. "I see… Louise Belmont it seems you found your path." Cattleya said as she was happy for Louise who had finally found her life's calling.

Louise arrived at her old bedroom as she looked at it and let her gloved hand graze over the wooden dresser as it felt foreign to her. She had always dreamed of returning home when she first arrived and she actually had the chance at one point to go home, but Louise rejected it to save those closest to her and in turn was fully adopted into the Belmont Family as the result of it.

Louise looked to her old bed as it was so foreign an unknown facing her as Louise then sighed as she then removed her outer armor and cloak as she knew her old sleep wear no longer fit her here. Louise then reached into her shirt and pulled out a cross as she then locked the door knowing the Brimiric Followers would not allow her to pray to a God they know not nor acknowledge.

Louise then got to a prayer form and began praying as she had only two prayers for herself and her family both of them. "Please lord give me guidance and comfort those who I am forced to leave behind, and Lord please offer your healing hand and comforting embrace and love to the family I leave here for the road I shall travel, amen." Louise said as once she was done she unlocked the door and jumped into bed to rest for the night knowing her father would arrive tomorrow.

(Scene Break the next day)

Louise had spent the entire day packing the supplies she would need nothing much mind you just a spare set of sleep wear dried food, camping equipment and nothing but the necessities for her journey. But as she did all this the morning was a very dreadful one. Throughout the whole morning Louise waited for her father to come home worried for his response to her self-disownment. She kept praying to God that he would understand her reasons and to allow the trial to come to pass over her.

Later that afternoon while Louise, Karin, Eleanor, and Louise's other older sister Cattleya were having lunch on the back porch of the manor, Louise's father Duke Vallierie arrived home.

"Welcome home dear." said Karen with a smile.

"Good afternoon love." said the Duke.

"Good afternoon daughters." said the Duke.

"Welcome home Papa." said the Vallière sisters.

"Welcome home father." Louise said, looking down at her tea with one leg over the other in a very elegant way as she then took a sip of said tea.

"How was the meeting in the capital dear?" asked Karin.

"Dreadful, the Queen's depression has hit an all-time high. She said at the meeting that she has decided to step down and that her daughter Henrietta is to be crowned queen in a few months from now regardless of how the traitor had exposed Henrietta's secret romance with the Albion Prince." said the Duke as Louise kept her temper regardless of how her father had just insulted Henrietta.

"Poor Marianne, she has been like this ever since her husband died." said Karin.

"Yes, but I still can't believe that she is about to place that spoiled unversed brat on the throne like this. The only place that girl is going to take this country is on the road to disaster, especially considering the possibility of war now as a fact and our forces now at a weakened state." Duke Valliere said as Louise was starting to lose her temper a bit as she now saw where her temper came from.

"Father I think you are being too hard on the princess, I'm sure she will make a great Queen regardless of the accusation to her faithfulness." said Louise as she stood up a bit for her cup.

"Did anybody ask you!" shouted the Duke as Louise had enough of this as she decided to voice her objection.

"No but when my own father insults my childhood friend I make it my business to defend her name." Louise snapped with a glare as she saw her father was shocked at how Louise snapped back at him as Louise then sighed in annoyance seeing her father was also in deep water for some reason unknown to her. Louise then sat down as she began to enjoy her tea once more as she took a sip as even the tea felt foreign to her like the house did.

"Anyway Louise, moving on from your disrespect and rudeness on another note. I am deeply disappointed by your recent expulsion from the academy though I am glad you were able to return from where ever the spell took you." The Duke said as Louise nodded with her eyes close paying her father no mind as she wasn't going to be much of a student there by morning soon. "Which is the other reason why I was not able to welcome you home yesterday." He said as Louise caught what he said there before she remembered traditions in nobility like hers.

"What do you mean Father?" Louise asked as the Belmont put in a bit of venom in her tone showing that her father had better pick is next words carefully.

"I have been out to find an alternative place for you in life. And after much thinking I have come to the conclusion that there is only one solution." stated the Duke in a serious tone as Louise kept sipping her tea without much of a care for what she knew her father was going to say to her next.

"What is it?" asked Louise as the young Belmont was calm as Karin saw the demeanor of Louise as She knew her husband was about to seal his own grave.

"Louise, you are getting married." said the Duke as Louise then put her cup down before she responded with the most calm yet coldest of voices Karin had ever seen.

"To who?!" Louise asked as even the Duke saw the way Louise said it as he felt a shiver of cold go up his spine like he was a pray in the hunt where his head was the trophy.

"The son of someone whom I've known for many years. You've met him before, his sons name is Count Mathew Vlad Walachia." Duke Valliere said as Louise knew that name. He was an old friend from her childhood only a year older then herself unlike Wardes but Louise knew he had eyes for another woman a commoner girl who Louise would not get in the way of. "See Louise Mathew's wife had recently died to illness and seeing as the young man is a widower me and his father believe it would be in your best interest to marry you two." Duke Vallier said as Louise then opened her eyes into a cold calculative glare.

"Father I will not deny that at one point I may have loved him but that time has long past. I only returned home to say my goodbyes and make my peace here." Louise said as she then stood up so tell Mathew that I appreciate whatever feelings he may have for me but I cannot marry him nor will I Wed him for politics." Louise said as soon Duke Vallier stood up as he was now even more shock Louise had casually disrespected him again.

"I hope I didn't hear what I thought I just heard." said the Duke as he gave an accusing look to Louise.

"Then perhaps you should get your hearing checked over I told you before it makes no difference if I'm disowned I had already abandoned the Valliere name in the place the summoning had taken me so in my eyes father you only have two daughters." Louise said as he Duke Valliere was intent of it especially since he already made all the arrangements.

"You don't understand Louise, there are simply no other options for you." said the Duke as Louise was at the door and stopped.

"I have an option and I still choose the option I was given before this so what is your play now?" Louise asked as her chances of victory in their eyes and minds were Zero, which was perfect she liked those odds.

"No Louise. I've already made all the arrangements. You are getting married in a week from today. And if you don't want that, then you know where the door is." said the Duke as Louise then smirked as that was her victory.

"I'll be out of this household at dawn." Louise said surprising the Duke even further at how Louise so easily chose the door over the family's honorable name. "I had spent all morning packing the necessities father but… I will possibly visit from time to time." Louise said as she smiled. "Just have the guards and servant allow entrance at all times to one, Louise Belmont." Louise said before she took her leave as Eleanor was shocked yet oddly proud of Louise for making a stand so easily.

Cattleya was beaming with pride for Louise while Karin had nothing by pride for her youngest. "Good luck then Ms. Belmont." Karin said quietly as she was proud of Louise.

(Scene Break a year later)

In the past year many things had changed as Gallia's royal family had been discovered to be in a state of patricide as the true heir to the throne had returned with the rightful queen. The mad King Alexander a Void Mage was struck down by the Queen's Soldiers as the traveling Vampire Hunter Louise Belmont had aided in the queens return to power before vanishing.

The same could be said again as Louise Belmont had taken the fight to Albion by infiltrating their ranks for a whole month which was how she learned of the Mad Kings existence and the missing heir and Queen. Tabitha or Charlotte Orleans was returned to her rank and throne thanks to The Lady Belmont whose mastery of many weapons had earned her the nick name Gods Left Hand of Zero. To the Creatures of the Night which she hunts she is the Symphony of Zero. Many soldiers knew she was of noble birth but had heard of no family who had birthed such a great woman.

Many soldiers even considered it a privilege and a pilgrimage to seek her out for her prowess was legendary. Eventually Queen Henrietta had gifted Louise Belmont the rank of Duchesse and granted her a Dukedom where she governs the land as the first member and founder of the Belmont Family. Many men attempted to wed her but some claim that the Lady Belmont tried her hand once more at summoning a familiar and brought forth a young man of her age who was called Saito. Saito became her closest friend, confidant, and bodyguard though she had told him many times she can take care of herself.

Soldiers have even claimed she held more skill then even Karin the Heavy Winds but many chalked it up as old age catching up to Karin. But soon one day Louise's childhood friend Mathew had informed her of a tragedy that struck the Valliere Family. Some time ago Wardes had used the Ebony Stone a dark Vampire artifact to become a powerful Vampire and the lands his family once owned were in turn shrouded in eternal darkness as many hunters had went to fight him none have returned alive.

When Louise learned of this event she burst into action and regardless if the Belmont name would be tarnished for this she left to Wardes Castle to slay the Vampire Head of the castle that many have dubbed Castlevania. But even in this land trapped in eternal night the moon rays of light provide the young Belmont girl a ray of hope to save her beloved sister.

But in this time a Great Legend is about to begin a legend of light vs dark of a war reincarnated through a shamed noble who had risen back from the ashes anew and a man who would swear vengeance against mankind.

(With Louise and Saito)

We now find the two running torts the demon Castle as Saito a young man followed closely behind Louise as Louise had to save her sister from this cruel fate. Saito was wearing blue light yet sturdy armor which he owed thanks to the Elves for its creation due to Louise connections to them. With him was Derfligner the legendary sword of Gandalfr which ironic enough was also used to kill the false prophet Brimir. As they ran though they soon came upon what felt like a barrier as they gasped as they felt it true.

"What was that?" Saito asked as Louise looked as she was familiar with that feeling very well only feeling it once or twice in Romania a year ago. "I felt something strange." Saito said as Louise looked to her familiar.

"Wardes won't let us leave now." Louise said as they were now trapped here until they beat Wardes.

"Aah I see you are familiar with this then." Came a voice as the two looked and saw an old man walk up to them dressed as a commoner as he went to them. "Then you must know that he really likes you and you now won't be able to leave." The man said as Louise swore she was looking at the painting of the Vampire Killers creator Renaldo Gandolfi.

"Whose there!" Saito called as the Renaldo look alike held his hands out to show he meant no harm.

"Now calm yourselves I'm just an old man." The man said as Louise looked and eased up her defenses. "I just came here to gaunt at the two crazy enough to come here." The old man said as Louise looked.

"What's a human doing here?" Louise asked as she knew the signs of a monster in human skin and this man was not such a being.

"I see you have experience in these types of situations." The man said as Louise looked.

"I have past experience with it all." Louise said as she looked to the old man who chuckled.

"What are your names then?" The old man asked as Louise looked to Saito saying the man can be trusted here.

"Louise." Louise introduced as Saito looked.

"Saito." Saito greeted as the man caught the names.

"Louise… you wouldn't happen to be Baron Von Louise Belmont would you?" He asked looking to the pink haired young woman.

"That I am but I fear it may not hold such sway if I return." Louise said as Saito looked. "And this is my closest friend and ally Saito Hiraga." Louise introduced as Saito nodded.

"Nice to meet you sir." Saito said as he knew Louise was a great person but sometimes reckless in her duties.

"So what is your name old man?" Louise asked as she looked to the old man in question.

"Pardon me Lady Belmont." He began with a small bow to Louise. "My name is Renaldo Gandolfi." He introduced himself to the lady of a higher rank then his own.

"You can call me and Saito by our first names and I will call you by yours Renaldo." Louise said happy to see that this may be the original Renaldo's descendant of sorts as he held a similarity to the Belmont household's maid Siesta. "I may be of noble statues for what left it is worth but as a noble I treat my subjects and fellow man as equals." Louise said as that was a lesson she learned from Trevor.

"As you wish… now please follow me to my cottage." Renaldo said gesturing the two to follow.

"Do you have food there I'm hungry." Saito asked as they walked to Renaldo's said Cottage in question.

(Later at Renaldo's cottage)

As the trio arrived Renaldo began searching for an item in question as he sought it out as Louise looked. "Wait here a moment there is something I wish to give you Louise." Renaldo said as he began to look for the item in question.

"If I may be so bold Renaldo why do you live out here so close to Castlevania?" Louise asked as she wanted to be sure what she was getting herself into.

"I have unfinished business with Wardes, I knew him when he was human served his family before the tragedy took them away and instead of honoring their memory he tarnished it for power." Renaldo said as he showed he was not telling the full story but just enough to be trusted.

"Unfinished business?" Saito asked as Renaldo kept looking.

"Not worth mentioning I can assure you. I owe him…" Renaldo said as Louise looked.

"Then we will not asked any more then needed but I'm to assume there is a barrier around your house and seeing as this place is like a shop and an inn it stands to reason with the barrier and your aid Wardes keeps you alive for amusement." Louise said as Saito saw Louise did it again.

"Exactly. Wardes is an immortal Vampire he can't be beat so easily but eternity quickly became boring for him once his human goal was out of reach. So he has resulted to play a game of cat and mouse with those he finds interesting by having the hunters come here. His invitation to his game is to steal something they cherish." Renaldo said as Louise saw this as truth. "But of course he had never lost this game so it makes it very difficult for a human to play." Renaldo said as Louise looked.

"He thinks my helping the hunters makes the game a bit more interesting." Renaldo said as Louise looked.

"And since Vampires are beloved by the night and this forest is trapped in an eternal night he can't lose at least until I came along." Louise said as she showed her musket was still on her waist as well as some Salt, throwing knives and Holy Water. Louise other gear had been taken by Wardes when he stole Cattleya away as of now she no longer had her light and shadow magic to aid her here.

"Ah here it is." Renaldo said as he then took a box out and opened it to reveal a cross of sorts. "Take this, Louise I'm sure it will help you along the way." Renaldo said as Louise looked and saw it was a sort of cross like weapon but it felt… incomplete somehow but still held the feel she once had for the Vampire Killer of the old Belmont's.

"What is this?" Louise asked as Renaldo looked.

"It is called a Combat Cross a weapon made of pure Alchemy the reason it's called that is because it is very much like a Whip in combat." Renaldo said as Louise then pressed a button with her thumb and index finger sending out a chain from it.

"How can Alchemy create this?" Louise asked as Renaldo chuckled.

"The alchemy used to create this is a forbidden form one that follows a law of equivalent exchange the only person who truly understood it was Lord Mathew." Renaldo said as Louise was surprised by this.

"You now Lord Walachia?" Louise asked in shock as Saito looked.

"Who's Mathew?" Saito asked as Louise looked.

"An old friend." Louise said as she wondered how he was doing since she pulled from the engagement.

"I have known him since he was but a child longer then you have I assure you. His family protect these forbidden arts only for its use to be that of last resort. With him bedridden with illness he entrusted it to me to aid hunters here." Renaldo explained as Louise nodded understanding it was a good call.

"The church would consider this heresy since it tampers with the creation of God." Louise said as she looked. "Thank you Renaldo I will put this Combat Cross to good use." Louise said as she would need time to get use to the new rig time she did not have thus must learn as she goes through the castle.

"Your gauntlet is enchanted already as with this young man's sword this is all I can offer you but know this the door to his throne room is guarded by five monsters he put in service to him you must defeat all of them to proceed." Renaldo said as Louise sighed.

"Same old, same old." Louise said as this was just another night on the job as a Belmont here.

"His game, his castle his rules asshole." Saito growled referring to Wardes.

"If you have troubles come back here anytime they won't be free but I'll keep potions and such on hand for you." Renaldo said as Louise nodded.

"Thank you it's much appreciated." Louise said before she and Saito left the cottage as Louise had one thought.

'I wonder if I'll find wall turkey's here also.' Louise wondered as she walked.

(Later)

The two walked up to the raised drawbridge of Wardes castle as Louise glared at it intent on defeating Wardes and saving Cattleya. Louise though only prays to God they will get to her before it is too late to save her. Soon the draw bridge lowered as the castle beckoned the two in for its master's delightful game.

"Ready?" Saito asked as Louise nodded.

"Yeah… Big Sister Cattleya, wait for me. I'm coming to save you." Louise said before she and Saito entered the castle to save the one taken from Louise and her loved ones.

(TBC [Possibly])

ESKK: Now someone once asked me for this type of idea and here I decided to go ahead with it but more of a Lament of Innocent Route. Anyway if you're asking about the Combat Cross yes it's from Lords of Shadows and it's the one Trevor, Simon, and Julius Belmont used in Lords of Shadows 2 and Lords of Shadows Mirror of Fate. Now please leave a review as you leave and like always ja ne.


End file.
